The Past Is Alive?
by Rinatsu
Summary: What will happen if Tsuna ran into Giotto? And what if Giotto had to live in the future? Will Giotto ever learn to adapt to living in a whole new time and place? No pairings, i apologise... But R&R are appreciated!
1. Lesson 0: The Meeting

**Rin: I think I might have sugar rush… Anyways, here's a story that I did! Somewhat related to 'What If'? Well, that's for you to decide…**

**Tsuna: Again?**

**Rin: Yep! –smiles-**

**Tsuna: I think she really did have sugar rush… Writing another story at night….-sweat drop- DISCLAIMER! Rin does not own KHR! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>Time to wake up Dame-Tsuna… Wake up, baka-tuna… Wake up, ultimate uke…<em>

Tsuna groaned upon hearing the sickening sound of his new alarm.

Ever since Reborn got tired of waking him up with the 100 ton Leon-hammer, he gave him a new alarm instead. Fortunately, that alarm seems to work pretty well… God knows where the arcobaleno got it…

_Argh… Sickening pervert alarm…_ Tsuna opened his eyes slowly as he turned that stupid alarm off, not wanting to hear any more of those perverted callings.

He has got to get rid of that alarm.

"I see that the alarm works great, huh?" Reborn sneered at his student when he entered the room and jumped on Tsuna's head.

Tsuna flinched at the sentence.

"Anyways, you can't get rid of it… Try that and risked getting blown up…" The arcobaleno smirked. Tsuna heaved a sigh.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning indeed. But that was when that _'incident'_ happened…

"Kaa-san! I'm off for a morning stroll!" Sawada Tsunayoshi called out to his mother when he reached downstairs, wearing his favourite orange shirt and a simple pair of jeans. "Okay! But be back on time for breakfast!" Nana yelled back from the kitchen. The brunette then left the house happily.

After walking for some distance, he ran into Gokudera Hayato.

"Ohayo, Juudaime! Great morning for a walk!" Gokudera greeted his boss with a giant grin on his face.

Tsuna nodded and smiled.

"Haha… Ohayo, Tsuna, Gokudera!" A familiar cheery voice exclaimed from behind. It was Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Ah, baseball idiot! Why are you here?" Gokudera asked Yamamoto angrily. "Maa, maa… I was just wanting to take a stroll too with Tsuna… Can i?" The baseball idiot laughed.

Tsuna nodded before Gokudera could reject again.

So in the end, all three of them were strolling around Namimori happily…

"Gyahaha! Tsuna! Check out my new weapon!" The trio happened to bump into Lambo and I-pin outside the candy store. "Ahoushi! Don't use you're whatever weapon here! You might hurt Juudaime!" Gokudera scolded the cow furiously.

"Ahoudera is jealous, ne?" Lambo stuck a tongue out at the bomber. Yamamoto laughed, while Tsuna was worried about Lambo's safety.

Gokudera finally couldn't and decided to throw that annoying cow towards a sign post. _BAM!_ Poor Lambo had hit the sign post.

Tsuna and Yamamoto gasped in horror.

I-pin ran to check on her friend.

"H-Hold…it…in… Wahhh!" Lambo burst out in tears. The lightning guardian then took out what seems like a bazooka and before he could use it on himself, he tripped and the bazooka flew from his hands.

Tsuna stood shock in his position as the bazooka flew in his direction.

_Poof._ Pink smoke engulfed the whole area.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo and I-pin stared shockingly. But what seems to have hit Tsuna doen't looks like the ten years bazooka…

The smoke started to clear.

Instead of seeing a ten years later boss appearing, Tsuna was still there, but another person was with him.

He had messy blonde hair, looks like Tsuna, blue eyes, but he wore a really weird outfit. A suit with a long cape.

Everyone jaw dropped.

The blonde guy looked around in amazement and with a surprised look. He then spoke, smiling.

"Can anyone tell me where am i? And who are you?"

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Oh yeah! I've always wanted to do a fic like this!<strong>

**Tsuna: Isn't that…**

**Rin: Yep! Please R&R if you guys wanna see who that is… Though it's obvious…-drools-**

**Tsuna: -sweat drop- Y-Yeah…. R&R are appreciated! –bows-**


	2. Lesson 1: Learning to Adapt

**Rin: Chapter 2~~! :D**

**Tsuna: You have sugar rush, don't you…-sweat drop- You need to update 'What If' too…**

**Rin: Maybe… But I don't want to… It's ending soon…-cries-**

**Tsuna: -sweat drop- Anyways… Chapter 2, minna!**

* * *

><p><strong>AliceofDeath: Glad that you loved it! :)<strong>

**5stareader: I will! With my dying will! XD**

**EK12: I'll take note of that! Woah… So many ideas! XD Oh, and hi! –waves-**

* * *

><p>"Can anyone tell me where am i? And who are you?"<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone's jaw dropped all the way to the ground.<p>

That guy… Messy blonde hair, blue eyes, Tsuna lookalike, long cape, mafia suit… That could only be one person in the world….

"Hieee! V-Vongola Primo!" Tsuna was the first to react. He fell to the ground and shouted out in shock. The guy who was known as Primo raised his brows at the brunette.

What a weird kid… And did he just say _'Vongola'_?

Primo eyed the teen with suspicion and tiny little bit of curiosity, wondering how the heck he knew about him, and the Vongola family. "Juudaime!" Gokudera rushed to his beloved boss side. The others soon followed. Tenth? Who is this kid? Suddenly, something shiny caught Primo's attention.

The Vongola ring.

He looked at Tsuna's fingers. There was a Vongola ring on it. The symbol was easy to recognise. _Who is this imposter?_

"Would you mind telling me who are you first? And why do you have the Vongola rings with you?" Primo asked in a calm and gentle tone. Tsuna looked at his _'ancestor'_ with, well, a little fear. Even though Vongola Primo was known to be a really kind boss, but at times he could be scary too.

"W-Well…" Tsuna began to stutter as Primo listen attentively. "I-I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, but call me Tsuna will do… A-And, I-I'm the t-tenth boss of the Vongola…"

This time, it was Primo's turn to be shocked.

"Y-You are the tenth boss of Vongola? But how is this possible? The Vongola was just created not long ago…" The blonde teen wondered.

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at each other with a surprised look on their faces, while I-pin tended to Lambo.

"T-This is the future… I-I think you might have been sent to this time by mistake…" Tsuna stated.

_Time skip to… A little further?_

"So, this is what happened?" Primo asked as he was walking home with Tsuna and the others.

Of course Tsuna was not going to leave him there! He would attract too much attention!

Everyone nodded.

"Okay… I will believe you for the time being… Call me Giotto will do…" Primo said calmly, hoping that trusting his hyper intuition was the right choice.

"Kaa-san! I'm home!" Tsuna, Giotto, Lambo and I-pin entered the house after parting with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Oh, Tsu-kun you're back! And... Oh my! We have a guest!" Nana exclaimed when she saw Giotto. "My name is Giotto. Pardon for disturbing like this…" Giotto then took up Nana's hand and kissed it. "Oh my!" That made Nana blushed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, milady. I hope you do not mind the disturbance… I am the Vongol-" Before Giotto could even finished his sentence, his mouth was covered by Tsuna.

"H-He is a distant cousin! Y-Yeah, distant cousin! He'll be staying over for some time!" The brunette immediately rushed to cover it up. Nana nodded happily.

"Sure! He can stay as long as he wants!"

Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief as he brought Giotto to his room. _Dad's gonna be mad if he sees that…_ But luckily, Iemitsu was out on missions and would not be back for the time being… Or else, he might have kicked Giotto out.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're finally back… And… That is?" Reborn questioned the minute he saw Giotto. The arcobaleno smirked inwardly. "Ah! Reborn, I-I can explain! That's Giotto-san and-" Tsuna was interrupted. "Yes, I know… That stupid cow told me everything…"

Giotto stood at his position, wondering what those two were talking about. _Who's stupid cow?_

"Alright, Dame-Tsuna… You're the one who got him here, so you're in charge of teaching Giotto how the future works and how it is…" Reborn adjusted his fedora and smirked.

"No fair!" Tsuna protested but instead, he got a gun pointed at his forehead. Giotto feared for the brunette and himself and yet, he was also feeling a little happy for he could finally escape the paper works that he was forced to do.

So in the end, Tsuna was forced to take care of Giotto, until he was able to return to his time.

First thing, Giotto needs to get new clothes.

He'll attract too much attention and all that, so it was time to get him something new. At first, Giotto refused to change out of his suit, because he was saying that he was the Vongola boss and blah, blah, blah….other things…

Finally, he was willing to change into a new set of clothes. Those clothes have originally belonged to Tsuna, but the clothes were still too big for him to fit in.

It was just a simple blue sweater and a pair of simple jeans. _**(What do you expect? A maid outfit? XD)**_

Second thing, time to get him to quit talking in such a formal method.

Tsuna got him a book that is entitled _'How to talk like modern, cool people'_. But what the brunette didn't see was the little words that were printed below. _'Only for idiots'_ Oh well, too bad then…

Lastly, he needs to get Giotto to learn how to eat Japanese food, in the right way.

Though Giotto had come from Italy, but he speaks Japanese rather fluently. Unfortunately, he can't seem to get use to eating Japanese food… And the food that he eats is from Italy, four hundred years ago! _Four hundred!_

In the end, Giotto was finally ready to face the whole new world.

"Tsu-kun, Giotto! Time for breakfast!" Nana chided from downstairs. Both of them went down. "My! You look wonderful, Giotto!" Nana praised. Giotto smiled politely.

"I see that you finally got it right…" Reborn grin at his student.

Tsuna nodded and introduced Giotto to everyone.

They were all having a wonderful breakfast prepared by Nana, before Reborn broke the big news to everyone.

"I'll be enrolling Giotto in Namimori middle…"

Nana smiled.

Lambo was busy trying to steal I-pin's food.

I-pin was fighting to get her food back.

Bianchi was trying to feed Reborn the omelette.

Fuuta was busy ranking Nana's food.

"Oh, okay…." Tsuna replied without thinking. Suddenly, it came to him.

"Wait! What?" He choked on the food.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Giotto-sama! –squeals-<strong>

**Giotto: Is it really alright for me to be in this?**

**Rin: Of course! You're every girl's dream guy!**

**Giotto: -smiles- I see… Everyone please review, ne?**


	3. Lesson 2: Surviving Namimori Middle

**Rin: Chapter 3 is up! And sorry for the late update! -bows-**

**Giotto: What about updating 'What If'?**

**Tsuna: Yeah… It's near the last chapter already.**

**Rin: NUUUUUUU~ I will cry! Maybe later…**

**Tsuna/Giotto: ^^"**

* * *

><p><strong>AliceofDeath: Hai, hai~ I'll do my best! :)<strong>

**EK12: Hehe… Thanks for liking! Hope to see those ideas soon! (That is, if my brain doesn't become overload…XD)**

**Jazzie29: Haha, yup! Let's see how Giotto-sama survives Hibari! :D –evil smirk-**

**Bleu Avangeline: Yeah… Poor Tsu-chan… Let's see how Giotto survives Hibari! :D**

* * *

><p><em>"I'll be enrolling Giotto in Namimori middle…"<em>

_Nana smiled._

_Lambo was busy trying to steal I-pin's food._

_I-pin was fighting to get her food back._

_Bianchi was trying to feed Reborn the omelette._

_Fuuta was busy ranking Nana's food._

_"Oh, okay…." Tsuna replied without thinking. Suddenly, it came to him._

_"Wait! What?" He choked on the food._

* * *

><p>"Reborn! What do you mean by that? H-He can't possibly study in Namimori!" Tsuna protested back.<p>

Reborn gave Tsuna a flick on his forehead.

"Dame-Tsuna… Who said that I was going to let him study at Namimori?" The arcobaleno smirked. Tsuna twitched.

"T-Then… Don't tell me…" Reborn nodded.

"He's going to be teaching there as a teacher…" Tsuna was shocked. Once again… Teach? How could Giotto possibly teach there?

He's a four hundred years old guy, who was supposed to be dead in the future! _Dead!_ This was indeed so wrong.

"Teaching seems interesting… I've always wanted to try other jobs other than being a boss… I think it's just fine." Giotto smiled from the other end of the table.

Nana too nodded to the statement.

So in the end, it was Reborn-2, Tsuna-0. Tsuna had lost. The only option now is too let Giotto teach at Namimori.

What could possibly go wrong?

_Time skip to Monday morning… **(:D)**_

"So this is your school? Looks really…well, modern…" Giotto commented as he was accompanying Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto to school and they were approaching the school gate. "Y-Yeah…" Tsuna replied, sweat dropping. "So, Reborn-san is letting Primo teach at Namimori?" Gokudera asked.

The brunette nodded.

"Oh, and you have to be careful of Hibari-san too…" Tsuna advised. Just before Giotto could ask who Hibari was, a familiar and ominous voice spoke up. "Herbivores, what are you doing crowding at the school gates?" The _rule-_ I mean prefect of Namimori middle asked impatiently.

Speaking of the devil…

"Hieee! I-It's nothing! Sorry Hibari-san!" Tsuna stuttered in fear. Giotto eyed the raven teen closely.

_So this is Hibari..._

Hibari glanced at Giotto back. "You herbivore must be the new teacher right?" Giotto nodded. He was taught by Tsuna that Hibari always likes to call people 'Herbivore', no matter who that person is.

_Flashback to Sunday… **(Wheeeee! :D)**_

"Juudaime! So he is really going to teach in Namimori?" Gokudera asked with a surprised look on his face.

Tsuna sighed.

It was a beautiful Sunday morning when Gokudera and Yamamoto were both called over to teach Giotto more about Namimori middle.

"Haha! Sounds fun!" Yamamoto smiled at a side. Both Tsuna and Gokudera sweat dropped. Giotto watched his 'successor' and his guardians with interest. "Erm… So… Giotto-san, here are the rules that you will need to obey in Namimori middle…" Tsuna handed a notebook to Giotto.

The Vongola first stared at the contents of the book with interest and curiosity. But mostly curiosity.

* * *

><p>1) Always obey Hibari-san no matter what.<p>

2) Do not run in the school.

3) Do not disturb Hibari-san. _(Especially when he's sleeping)_

4) Do not let Hibari-san catch you doing something bad.

5) Do not ignore Hibari-san when he calls you 'Herbivore'… Even if you are pissed.

6) _RUN_ if Hibari-san threatens to bite you to death.

7) Try to avoid Hibari-san _IF_ possible…

* * *

><p>Giotto simply laughed. This <em>'Hibari'<em> person had reminded him so much about a certain someone. It was his cloud guardian, Alaude.

Now he was wondering if all his guardians had been doing fine without him.

_Somewhere in a mansion in Italy four hundred years ago…_

A red hair teen was pacing non-stop up and down the stairs.

His boss had suddenly disappeared after a large amount of pink smoke engulfed him. _Where did he go?_

"G, walking up and down the stairs isn't going to bring Primo back..." A man wearing a kimono like outfit sat on the chair looking at the red hair teen who was known to be _'G'_. "I extremely agree with Asari!" A black hair guy that looked like a priest who stood at a side spoke up.

"Nufufu~ That's right… Doing that isn't going to bring our _'beloved'_ Primo back… Or should I say your _'beloved'_ Primo?" A person with navy hair that was shaped like a melon, **_(HAHAHA! XD)_** teased from the other side of the room.

G glared at the man.

"We've been sitting and standing here for the past few hours… And he disappeared two days ago… Hn. I'm leaving…" Another man with blonde hair said before leaving the room. "Are you leaving too, Lampo?" Asari asked the green hair teen, who was lying lazily on the sofa.

"Nah… But I'm gonna go get something to eat…" With that said, Lampo left the room too. Asari sighed.

"Alright! I can't stand this anymore! I'm gonna go find a way to get Primo back!" G burst out in anger and soon left the room, slamming the door shut and leaving three very confused people.

_Back to current time/Flashback ends…_

"My name is Giotto. Nice to meet you." Giotto offered a handshake with Hibari, but was ignored by him. "Herbivores, you better get to class before I bite you all to death!" Hibari threatened. "Hieee!" Tsuna then dragged everyone into the school building before anyone could get injured.

_Ring!_

The bell indicating the start of first period rang.

"Alright class! Today we have a new teacher joining us today! He will be your History teacher!" A man soon entered the room.

It was Giotto.

Most of the girls in the class were stunned by his looks, but the boys were growling with jealousy.

Tsuna was shocked. _Again._

"Don't you think he looks kind of like Dame-Tsuna?" He heard a girl whispered from behind. "It couldn't possible! He's too handsome!" The brunette face palmed.

Suddenly, he remembered about Kyoko. What if she was staring at Giotto too?

Tsuna turned to look. True enough, Kyoko was staring at Giotto.

He hit his head on the table.

Then he saw Giotto waving at him, smiling.

Tsuna groaned out loudly.

Could this day get any worse?

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Finally done! And… Naïve Giotto? O.O<strong>

**Giotto: Great job! Here's a cookie~ -hands over cookie-**

**Rin: Yay cookie! :D For those who review can get a cookie too!**

**Tsuna: Long chapter…**

**Rin: Yeah, I know~ Here's a note for those who are reading 'What If'. I will probably be updating the last chapter tomorrow or so. That depends.**

**Tsuna: Review onegai! –smiles-**


	4. Lesson 3: Surviving History Lesson

**Rin: Chapter 4! –squeals-**

**Tsuna: -sweat drop- R-Right… Thanks to those who has been reading and reviewing!**

**Giotto: Honto ni arigatou! Please enjoy chapter 4! –smiles-**

* * *

><p><strong>EK12: It's ok.<strong>**.. :) Love all your ideas, by the way! XD**

**AliceofDeath: Thanks! Giotto as a teacher…-drools- Teach me please~ ._.**

**Taira-keimei: If I were Tsuna, I'd be jealous too! XD**

**Yakiniku: Thanks! I will! ;D**

* * *

><p><em>Then he saw Giotto waving at him, smiling.<em>

_Tsuna groaned out loudly._

_Could this day get any worse?_

* * *

><p><em>Ring!<em>

The bell signalling break time had finally rang. _Finally._

After sitting for what it seem like days in the classroom, listening to the teacher rambling non-stop, Tsuna can finally heaved a sigh of relief.

"Juudaime!/Yo, Tsuna!" Gokudera and Yamamoto went over to Tsuna's desk. "Wanna have lunch at the roof?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully.

Tsuna nodded weakly.

Suddenly, all the girls began to squeal like hell in the class. The trio turned to look. It was Giotto.

_Argh…_ Tsuna mentally thought.

Okay, it's not that he had any grudges to hold against Giotto, but he was just a little bit jealous, after seeing Giotto getting all that attention, especially from Kyoko.

"Giotto-sama! Would you like to have lunch with us?" One of the girls rushed over to Giotto and asked. But Giotto just smiled and said 'no' politely.

"I'm sorry, but I would like to have lunch with my _'cousin'_ instead…" The blonde said.

_Cousin?_

_Don't tell me…_

"Hi, Tsuna! I heard that you were going to eat lunch at the roof, can I join you?" Giotto spoke up. Tsuna face palmed inwardly.

_Why doesn't he just accept the girls offer instead?_

"Dame-Tsuna is Giotto-sama's cousin?" One girl breathed in disbelief. "It couldn't be… I mean Dame-Tsuna is just…so Dame…" Another girl spoke.

That made Gokudera took out his dynamites, and Yamamoto had to calm his friend down.

In the end, Tsuna did get to eat lunch with Giotto on the roof. With a bunch of squealing fan girls stalking behind, that is…

And, Hibari threatened to bite all the girls to death, for disturbing peace in Namimori…

It was quite a messy break time indeed.

_Ring!_

It was time for History lesson… With Giotto…

"Alright, class…. Please turn to page 15 of your History textbook…" Primo said. "Yes, Giotto-sama…." All the girls replied back dreamily as Giotto was currently wearing a pair of reading glasses, which made him look even more handsome.

All the boys growled furiously.

Tsuna sighed.

"Does anyone of you know about the mafia families in Italy?" Giotto asked the class. This time, Tsuna sat up in attention, prepared to listen to what his ancestor was going to say next.

Everyone shook their head.

"Well, I had expected that…" Giotto answered, pushing up his glasses, making all the girls squeal again.

"The most famous mafia family in Italy is…." Before he could even finish his sentence, Tsuna raised his hands frantically.

Giotto looked at Tsuna in surprised.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna glanced around panicky, trying to find what he should say next. Why did he even put up his hand?

Well, he was trying to stop Giotto from saying the 'Vongola' family, obviously.

"Pst! Juudaime!" Just as Tsuna was running out of words to say, Gokudera came to his rescue. The storm guardian passed down a piece of paper, indicating Tsuna to look at it.

_Well, it was worth a shot…_

"E-Erm… The most famous mafia family is….is called t-the V-Vogira family, is it?" Tsuna laughed nervously. Then, when everyone turned their attention back to Giotto, the brunette waved his hands, signalling Giotto not to tell or Reborn will kill them both.

At first, Primo was actually confused.

_Vogira? How I'd never heard of it before? Maybe I should ask G once I return…_

But when he saw Tsuna's signal, he finally understand.

Giotto smiled back at Tsuna, reassuring that he will not spill anything too big.

"Well, Tsunayoshi is right…" Giotto then proceeded on to tell made up history about the _'Vogira'_ family that did not even exist.

Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief before sitting back on his chair.

Gokudera gave his boss a thumb up sign.

_I owe you one, Gokudera…_

_Time skip to end of school… **(:D)**_

After school, the trio were walking home as usual, but this time along with Giotto.

"Thanks for reminding me, Tsunayoshi. I'd almost spilled it…" Giotto apologised. Tsuna told him that it was ok…as long as Reborn doesn't really know…

"Boss…" a voice spoke out from behind.

Everyone turned to look.

It was Chrome. It seem that she was out to the supermarket to buy things when she kind of lost sight of Ken and Chikusa.

"Ah, hi Chrome!" Tsuna greeted cheerfully. Gokudera ignored, while Yamamoto greeted her too, happily.

"So this is your mist guardian…" Giotto said, inspecting Chrome closely. "Erm… Yeah… But actually, out mist guardian was Mukuro…" Tsuna replied.

Upon hearing that name, Gokudera felt himself twitching a little and Yamamoto was laughing but slightly trembling, though it was not obvious.

"I see… She kind of reminds me of my mist guardian…" The blonde said, smiling. "So, boss… Who is this?" Chrome questioned, wondering why this person and his boss had so much resemblance.

"Oh, right! This is Giotto… He is the Vongola primo." The brunette explained. Suddenly, lots of smoke covered the area. _Or was it mist?_

It couldn't be… Tsuna had this feeling before. This was when _'him'_ came out.

"Kufufu~ So this is the Vongola primo…" An eerie and familiar voice spoke from somewhere in the mist. Everyone gulped.

"M-Mukuro!" Tsuna screamed in terror.

Then, the mist started to clear, revealing the other mist guardian.

Giotto looked at Mukuro. That hairstyle…reminds him of something…but he just can't figure out what it was… **_(Pineapples! XD)_** Never mind that now…

"This is your other mist guardian?" Tsuna nodded nervously. "Kufufu~ Pleasure to meet you… My name is Rokudo Mukuro… And my aim is to take over the mafia world…" Mukuro introduced himself.

_This was definitely like my mist guardian… They even have the same aim…_ Primo raised his brows.

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-sama is here!" Great. The annoying one had appeared out of nowhere. At that moment, Lambo spotted Mukuro.

"Nappo monster!" Lambo shouted. _**(Way to go! XD)**_ Mukuro felt himself twitching. But he held it in.

"Face Lambo-sama's ultimate weapon!" He took _'it'_ out.

_Oh no._

It was the same weapon that hit Tsuna the last time.

Lambo threw it at Mukuro.

"Lambo, no!/Ahoushi!/Lambo!" Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera tried to stop him.

But… _Poof._

Smoke started to clear.

"Nufufu~ Where am i?" Another eerie voice came from the smoke.

Giotto stared at the place where there were now two people.

Tsuna gasped in horror.

"Well, well… I've finally found you, Primo…" The mysterious person said.

"Spade…"

"Hieeeeeee!"

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Well? Do you all like it? I don't know why I put Spade first…XD<strong>

**Tsuna: Hieee! It's him!**

**Rin: Oh, and I'm not so good at giving names… That explains 'Vogira'… Doesn't really mean anything though…XD**

**Giotto: It's Spade… Well, minna! Review onegai! –bows-**


	5. Lesson 4: 2 Teachers Are Better Than 1

**Rin: Chapter 5! :D Forgive me if this chapter is bad… Kind of not sure what to write when Spade showed up…):**

**Spade: Nufufu~ Oh? So it's my fault?**

**Rin: I didn't say that!**

**Spade: I was just teasing you… Nufufu~ Enjoy this chapter or I'll haunt your dreams tonight…-disappears-**

**Rin: That's so mean! D: Anyways, enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>EK12: Hahaha! Nice name! :D –stabs by Spade- (Spade: Nufufu~) Oh, me too! XD<strong>

**AliceofDeath: Yeah, me too! XD Giotto-sama~ -squeals-**

**khr and fairy tail liker: I know how you feel…-sighs- That's the reason why I don't write Yaoi… And it's also my weakness… (._.") Thanks for the like!**

* * *

><p><em>"Spade…"<em>

_"Hieeeeeee!"_

* * *

><p>Giotto looked at the mysterious person with a worried look but more of a surprise.<p>

"Ah! That guy is the first generation mist guardian, Daemon Spade!" Gokudera yelled as he pointed a finger at the person known as 'Daemon'.

Daemon glared at Gokudera. Mukuro looked at Daemon with slight interest.

_First generation? Mist guardian? How does this guy know all this?_

Giotto seemed to have sense the feeling of uneasiness in Daemon; he pulled him close, and gave his mist a brief description of what was going on. Daemon soon nodded, lips curling up into a devilish grin, which made Tsuna backed away further, Gokudera and Yamamoto both have their hands on their weapons ready to attack.

They all have studied the history of the Vongola and knew that Daemon was not so really a nice guy after all. Despite Primo trusting all the time though he had made a great mistake.

His plan was to take over the Vongola.

"Nufufu~ I see… So this is the era of the decimo and his guardians…" Daemon cooed, stroking his chin. "Wait till G and the others hear about this…" He then started laughing like a maniac.

Goosebumps formed all over Tsuna's body.

Giotto sighed.

"It's ok, decimo… He isn't that scary…"_ Except when the time he scare Lampo with all that stories of him… Lampo avoided him for two whole weeks…_ The blonde said, while thinking.

Tsuna and the others sweat dropped.

"So… What are we going to do with this bas- I mean guy, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked. The brunette shrugged.

That was certainly a problem. He can't afford to let Daemon stay at his house like this right? He might do something dangerous…

"Ciaossu~"

_Back to four hundred years ago in the Vongola mansion. Italy._

_"G! We have a problem!" Asari burst into the study room, finding G doing research on how to get Primo back._

_G took off his reading glasses, and looked at the rain guardian, who was now panting non-stop, carrying a worried expression on his face._

_"What's wrong?" Asari gulped and looked at him._

_"Daemon's gone too…" G jaw dropped. "What?"_

_This time, G held an emergency meeting in the dining room._

_"Alright, we have a major problem… Before that, Primo was missing and now so is Daemon…" G announced, everyone nodding their heads in acknowledgement._

_"What gives you the right to give orders now?" Lampo asked, sitting at an end, enjoying his chocolate ice cream._

_The storm guardian glared back._

_"Just shut up and eat your ice-cream…" Lampo nodded and went back eating._

_"This is definitely not good…" Asari commented. "Maybe someone is trying to set us up to the extreme…" Knuckles agreed at another side._

_"Hn. I'll kill them if they dare…" Alaude took out his handcuffs._

_G slammed the table to signal silence. Everyone quiet down._

_"This is no time for conversations now… We've got to be more careful… I'm going to investigate this matter…" And with that said, G left the room._

_Asari looked at the other guardians worriedly._

_This was simply not a matter that can be put aside._

_Back to current time…_

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna looked at Reborn, who was currently riding on a Leon glider in the sky and he landed on the ground gently.

"Of course we're not going to leave Daemon alone like that… He can come and stay with us…" Reborn smirked.

Tsuna felt faint.

No way, is he _EVER_ letting such a dangerous person staying in his house…

But of course, there was no way he could argue with the arcobaleno and neither can anyone else.

S

o in the end, Daemon had ended up staying in Tsuna's house.

"My! Another friend! He can stay as long as he wants!" Nana of course, is always being like this. Tsuna felt kind of worried for his mum though…

_During dinner time…_

"Dame-Tsuna… I've enrolled Daemon in Namimori to be a teacher…" Reborn spoke calmly as he ate his dinner.

Tsuna blinked twice at his tutor.

"W-WHAT?" Giotto nodded. "Y-You've agreed to it too, Giotto-san?" Tsuna asked, disbelief. Primo sighed. He knew that this was going to happen…

Tsuna screamed in terror inwardly.

Daemon was doing his infamous laugh the whole time.

School was definitely going to be more chaotic…

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: W-Woah… I didn't expected Daemon to be a teacher...-shudders-<strong>

**Daemon: Nufufu~ Hmm? And what is that supposed to mean?**

**Rin: N-Nothing! I won't want to have him as my teacher…-mummers-**

**Daemon: -smirk- I see, huh? Please review…. Nufufu~ -points scythe at Rin's throat-**

**Rin: -gulp- TASUKETE!**


	6. Lesson 5: Silent Music, Mixed Emotions

**Rin: Yay! Fast update! :D Oh… And Daemon's past… so sad… -cries- T^T**

**Daemon: Nufufu~ Such a sensitive person, aren't you?**

**Rin: Hey! I don't really hate you, okay! Be grateful! T^T**

**Daemon: Fine… Thanks… -pats Rin's head- Hmph. Enjoy…**

* * *

><p><strong>EK12: Yeah…. I know… -cries- T^T (Daemon: -sweat drop- Nufufu~ Yare, yare…Fine, both of you are forgiven….-sighs-)<strong>

**Vongola-Decimo27: There's a 'next' button now! XD Alaude! Yeah…again…poor Dae-chan… (Daemon: Dae-chan? O.O)**

**AliceofDeath: -smirks- Oh, I'm not really sure… :D**

**Getintostan14: Thanks for the like! –smiles- And yes, I review on your story! :D**

**khr and fairy tail liker: O.O S-Sugoi… What a scary teacher… I think I prefer Dae-chan now… (Daemon: Don't call me Dae-chan!)**

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna screamed in terror inwardly.<em>

_Daemon was doing his infamous laugh the whole time._

_School was definitely going to be more chaotic…_

* * *

><p>After hearing that Daemon was getting admitted in Namimori to be a teacher, Tsuna did not sleep for the whole night.<p>

Yes, Daemon was currently staying over at Tsuna's house for as long as he wants, according to what Nana said. _**(No, Daemon and Giotto are not sharing a room…)**_

Tsuna sighed as he continued to fidget worriedly on his bed.

_What if Kyoko fell for him?_

_What if he tried to kill people?_

Many thoughts raced through the brunette's mind.

"Dame-Tsuna, go to sleep now… I don't want to read your every thought…" Reborn spoke out loud from his bed.

_Oh… So Reborn is not asleep yet._

But just when Tsuna was able to fall asleep… _BAM!_

He was hit awake by Reborn 100-ton Leon hammer…_again…_

Tsuna cried out in pain. _Great._ He hadn't slept a wink for the whole night. In fact, he was spending too much time worried about what's going to happen the following day.

"Nufufu~ Good morning, decimo…" Daemon greeted Tsuna when they both bumped into each other on their way downstairs.

Tsuna felt goose bumps forming on his body again.

"G-Good morning…. Erm… Daemon-san…" The brunette smiled nervously. Just then, someone tapped his shoulders.

"Hieeee!" Tsuna screamed and turned around. It was just Giotto.

Unfortunately, everyone seems to be getting on Tsuna's nerves lately…

"It's okay, decimo… I'll keep an eye out for him…" Giotto then turned to glare_ (gently)_ at his mist, signalling him not to do anything funny.

Daemon merely chuckled.

On the way to school, Giotto and Tsuna walked alongside each other, but none of them uttered anything.

They were feeling quite nervous when it comes to Daemon teaching as a teacher.

Luckily, "Juudaime! Primo-san!/Tsuna! Primo!" Both Gokudera and Yamamoto broke the silence. Tsuna and Giotto smiled somewhat nervously at them.

"Where's that mel- I mean Daemon Spade?" Gokudera asked. "Daemon went on first without us…" Giotto explained.

Tsuna nodded sighing again.

"He prefers to be alone most of the time…" Giotto stated.

The walk to school seems to have last forever.

Just as they reached school, all of them heard some noises and some screaming. Looks like someone was fighting.

"Daemon, stop it!" Giotto yelled as he ran to hold Daemon off.

"H-Hibari-san! Stop it!" Tsuna went to blocked Hibari, to prevent him from getting into a much bigger fight.

"I don't like that herbivore… Hmph." The prefect then walked away, leaving the slightly trembling brunette, a quite angry Giotto, Daemon, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and some onlookers.

Giotto urged Tsuna and the others to go to their classroom, as he brought Daemon to the infirmary.

_Ring!_

Class had started.

The first period was Music. And it appears that there was a new music teacher.

"Nufufu~" A familiar laugh rang in the classroom.

The girls went wild again.

Well, looks like Daemon was the new music teacher. **[1]**

Tsuna gasped in surprise.

The wound that Daemon had when he fought Hibari was now, still visible, but only covered by a piece of bandage.

As time passes by in the lesson, Tsuna realised one thing.

Daemon was not such a bad person or singer after all. He sings pretty well. **[2]**

And he focused all his emotions when singing. This proves that he had a great passion for singing.

Singing was the only time where he can express his true feelings. **[3]**

Tsuna soon smiled.

After school, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Giotto walked back home together as Giotto talks about Daemon's past.

"You know… Daemon actually is a nice person… He just had problems expressing those feelings out…" Primo explained.

Tsuna and the others nodded.

"…And the only one he can turn to was his lover, Elena…" Giotto sighed. **[4]** Tsuna blinked at the sentence.

_Maybe Daemon wasn't such a bad person after all…_

What all of them did not notice was, someone was watching them from afar.

_Nufufu~ You're too naïve decimo… Too naïve…_

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Okay, I seriously don't know why…<strong>

**[2] To me, I believed that Daemon might be a pretty good singer…**

**[3] This chapter is in dedication of Daemon Spade! –clap hands-**

**[4] SPOILERS for those who doen't read the manga! Elena was Daemon's lover!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: -cries- T^T Why is your past so sad? And yes, I did this chapter because of Daemon…<strong>

**Daemon: Oya, would you stop crying? And please don't talk about it… Nufufu~**

**Rin: We just want you to know that you still have fans that like you! Like me! T^T –glomps Daemon-**

**Daemon: O-Oii! Let go! Review to get her off me…**

**Rin: DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! Review if you feel that Daemon is a good guy! T^T –still hugging Daemon-**

**Daemon: -sighs- They are not gonna review like this…**


	7. Lesson 6: Surviving a Date, Part 1

**Rin: Chapter 7~~ :D –still clinging on to Daemon-**

**Daemon: -sweat drop- Now I have two people holding on to me…**

**Giotto: That can't be help…. Though it's been a day now…**

**Rin: MUAHAHA! No way am I ever letting go! :D**

**Daemon: N-Nufufu~ Just enjoy this chapter…**

* * *

><p><strong>AliceofDeath: I know right? It was just so sad! –cries- (Daemon: S-She's crying again…) Melon hair! :D (Daemon: -sweat drop- N-Nufufu~)<strong>

**Taira-keimei: Yeah… I'm officially in the Daemon fan club now! (Daemon: Oya, just what may that be?)**

**Laura-chanKHRFangirl: Aww… I assumed that everyone has their opinion right, Dae-chan? :D (Daemon: D-Dae-chan? –sigh- Whatever…) Even if so, I shall shower Dae-chan with extra love! –squeals- :DD –hugs Daemon tighter- (Daemon: -suffocating- T-Tasukete… T-Too much love…) Thanks for the biscuits! :) –hugging Daemon-**

**EK12: Yay! Join me! :D (Daemon: It's okay….Demo... T-Tasukete... –chokes-) P.S: Dae-chan doesn't really knows what Vindice wants to say! :D (Daemon: L-Let go! A-And sure I will…I think…)**

**Getintostan14: You're welcome! :D An OC? Okay… I'll see what I can do to try adding her in! :)**

**khr and fairy tail liker: You're right! I want to know too! :O**

* * *

><p><em>What all of them did not notice was, someone was watching them from afar.<em>

_Nufufu~ You're too naïve decimo… Too naïve…_

* * *

><p>Back at home, everyone ate their dinner in silence, except for Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta.<p>

"Hmm… Why is everyone so silent? Say something!" Nana chided as she brings out more dishes from the oven.

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-sama is saying something now!" Lambo shouted as he proceeded on to try and snatch Reborn's food.

"Maman wasn't talking about you, stupid cow…" Poor Lambo was silence by Reborn's famous flying kick. Tsuna sweat dropped.

Daemon stared at Giotto and seems to have notice something suspicious about his boss lately.

"Nufufu~ What's wrong, Giotto? Is something bothering you?" Daemon asked with interest. No reply came. Primo was in a daze. The mist raised his brows.

_Something was definitely fishy about this…_

"Giotto!" Daemon shouted and that made Tsuna jumped. Giotto too jumped at the call of his guardian. "Y-Yes, Daemon?"

Daemon sighed. "Is there something bothering you lately?" Giotto shook his head.

"Yeah, Giotto-san… You were in a daze since just now…" Tsuna joined in the conversation. The blonde sighed.

"Well… I'm going on a date…" Daemon jaw dropped. Tsuna choked on his dinner. Reborn smirked. "What?"

Tsuna immediately ran to get a glass of water.

"Nufufu~ Now this is something new… Who is it?" Daemon queered. "I-It's one of the girls in the class…" Primo said silently.

Fortunately, Tsuna came back just in time to hear the news. "E-Ehh?" He couldn't believe it. Why would a four hundred years old guy date someone who could be his great, great, great…._never mind…_

"You know that girl Akame?" Giotto asked. Daemon laughed. His boss was definitely not quite a ladies guy. **[1]** So he might probably mess up the _'date'._

"Y-You mean the girl who always topped the class, great singer, pretty, and good at many other things?" Tsuna spoke. Primo nodded.

"B-But this isn't really a _'date'_… The word just kind of slipped… I called her out to teach her on some history things…" He coughed. The brunette gave a sigh of relief.

His ancestor might have just killed him by giving him a heart attack!

But Daemon was obviously disappointed. "So it wasn't really a _'date'_, huh?" He of course, wanted to see how Giotto messes it up. Like what he did last time… **[2]**

Reborn lower his fedora and his lips curled into a grin.

This was certainly going to be interesting…

"Daemon, I have I mission for you…" Reborn called out to Daemon right after dinner and took him to a quiet spot.

"Hmm…. Sounds interesting… Fine I'll take the job…" The illusionist grinned when Reborn whispered something into his ears.

The arcobaleno then handed him a box of something. "Just remember to bring Tsuna with you… That's all…" Reborn then left, leaving behind a laughing Daemon.

_The next day…_

"Decimo, let's go…" Daemon grabbed hold of Tsuna's hand and dragged him towards the door. Tsuna struggled to break free.

"W-Where are we going?" The brunette asked. "We can't afford losing sight of him…" Daemon then explained the whole plan as he continued to drag Tsuna to go after a certain someone.

"Hieeee! W-We can't do that!" Tsuna protested. Daemon unfortunately ignored the pleas of the brunette.

"Hey, Gokudera… Isn't that Daemon and Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked his friend when they both spotted Tsuna. Gokudera twitched.

"That bas- I mean guy is dragging Juudaime to somewhere! We better follow them!" Gokudera urged. Yamamoto nodded as he equipped his bat. _Just in case._

"Yeah… I fear for Tsuna's safety too…" Soon, the duo ran after their boss.

Daemon smiled when they reached their destination.

"We're here…"

Tsuna looked at the name.

_'Vogira Café'._ **[3]**

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Come on, I'm sure you all want to see a clumsy Giotto, right? :D<strong>

**[2] However Primo messes up his previous date is up to your imagination… :)**

**[3] Familiar? –grins-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: MUAHAHAHA! Giotto on a date! –evil smirk- Oh, and Getintostan14, I got your OC in a this small part of the story! But i hope i add her in fine! Just what are Reborn and Daemon up to?<strong>

**Daemon: Nufufu~ I'm not too sure… -grins-**

**Rin: -evil laugh- Hahas… Please review if you want to see what will happen in Giotto's 'date'! :D**

**Daemon: And there will be a surprised guest in the next chapter…. Nufufu~ Review to guess… -grins-**


	8. Lesson 7: Surviving a Date, Part 2

**Rin: Yay me! I did two chapters in a day!**

**Daemon: Nufufu~ Looks like this chapter is pretty interesting… -smirks-**

**Rin: YESH! I got excited and did another chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>EK12: Tsuna being part of Vindice? –imagines- Oh…. –drools- Cool…<strong>

**khr and fairy tail liker: -coughs-Uke–coughs-Giotto–coughs- …. –gets smack- Haha… I went too far… :P**

**AliceofDeath: Okays~! Omake it is! :D**

**Laura-chanKHRFangirl: Dae-chan is a good name indeed… Isn't it? –drools- (Daemon: -coughs- Whatever you say…)**

**Taira-keimei: Yup! Dun, dun,dun... Part two is up! XD**

* * *

><p><em>"We're here…"<em>

_Tsuna looked at the name._

_'Vogira Café'._

* * *

><p>So it was a café.<p>

"Hieeee!" Tsuna screamed as he caught sight of Giotto and Akame in the café. Daemon immediately went to cover his mouth.

"Nufufu~ I would appreciate it if you keep it down… We don't want to get found out, do we?" Daemon grinned. He then took out a mysterious box.

Tsuna peered curiously at the contents in the box.

"T-This is… D-Don't tell me…" The brunette asked in horror. The illusionist nodded and smirked. "Of course…. It would be more fun this way…"

A silver hair teen glanced over at the two suspicious people. "I knew it! He was up to no good!" the teen said angrily.

"G-Gokudera… How can he do anything bad in a…. café?" A black hair teen standing at a side asked his partner. "And plus, we're the suspicious ones here…" He added.

Gokudera glared at the teen. "Well, I can't forgive him for bringing Juudaime along!" The black hair teen sighed.

_Back to the two people in front of the café…_

"Nufufu~ Put this on now, decimo…" Daemon ordered the brunette. Tsuna blinked twice at the disguise.

He shook his head hard.

"T-There's no way, I-I'm ever putting that on!" Tsuna protested. Putting on the clothes could cost his pride. And he would be scarred for life.

Daemon sighed. "Do this for Giotto, okay?"

After many annoying comments later, the illusionist finally got Tsuna to put on the disguise.

The disguise unfortunately, was a Japanese female sailor uniform…and with a long black wig. Poor Tsuna was definitely going to be scarred for life.

Tsuna gulped as he approached the café.

His job was simple. All he needs to do is to take pictures of Giotto at a nearby table. Without getting caught, that is…

"Welcome to the Vogira café!" A pretty waitress greeted the brunette as he; I mean_ 'she'_ entered the café.

"Please follow me! This way!" The waitress then led Tsuna to a table. Just the perfect spot. _'She'_ could clearly what Giotto and Akame were doing.

Just before Tsuna could take out a camera and take photos, the waitress came back with a cup hot tea, and accidentally spilled it on the brunette.

"H-Hot!" Tsuna stood up, trying to clean his stained costume, but he tripped and fell backwards instead.

Daemon who was watching the whole scene from outside, face palmed.

Luckily, Giotto caught the brunette just in time, before he could fell down on the floor hard. But then, the wig seemed to have dropped.

"Hieeee!" Tsuna shouted as he desperately try to put the wig back on. Giotto stared at him in surprise.

"T-Tsuna?" The blonde asked. Akame too saw what happened and got up from her seat. "T-Tsuna-san?"

_Busted._

"What are you doing here? D-Dressed up like this?" Giotto questioned sternly while Akame tried to hold back her laughter as Tsuna wearing such a costume was just…too…_hilarious._

Tsuna gulped. He can't possibly spill out everything, can he?

"Nufufu~ Looks like our plan failed, decimo…" A familiar voice came from behind. Everyone turned to look. It was Daemon.

"Daemon-sensei?" Akame asked in shock as she wondered why her music teacher was here too. Giotto glared at his guardian.

"So it was you…" Primo looked at Daemon angrily. The illusionist shrugged. "Nufufu~ I was only paid to do this…" Giotto raised a brow.

"Paid by whom?" Before Daemon could even answer, two people barged into the café.

"Daemon Spade! I knew that you were up to no good!" The silver teen shouted. A black haired teen was beside him, laughing nervously.

"G-Gokudera-kun? Y-Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuna asked, surprised by why his two best friends were here. Akame gasped in surprise too.

"Juudaime! Did that bas- I mean guy do anything to you?" Gokudera went in to_ 'puppy'_ mode again and immediately rushed to his _'master'_ side.

Tsuna shook his head. "I-I'm fine…"

"Ahahaha… We saw you two doing something suspicious outside the house, so we decided to follow you…" Yamamoto laughed.

_How long have they been following us?_

"Ciaossu~" A cute voice spoke from somewhere near the counter. Reborn jumped onto the table, grinning.

"R-Reborn! It was you, wasn't it?" Tsuna questioned. The arcobaleno did not reply.

"Well, I sent those two to spy on your date…" Reborn turned to Giotto.

"You did? And like I said, this wasn't a date…." Akame nodded in agreement. Daemon smirked. "For once Giotto, it wasn't you who messed up the date…"

At last all misunderstandings were cleared.

Giotto insisted on sending Akame home, while Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Daemon and Reborn walked home together.

"No wonder I found that café name familiar…" Tsuna muttered softly to himself, earning a kick from Reborn.

"Gyahaha! Lambo has lots of candies!" An annoying voice came from behind as Tsuna groaned in pain. Great. Great timing.

"L-Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta… What are you all doing here?" The brunette asked. Fuuta smiled. "We all went to buy candies, Tsuna-nii." I-pin nodded.

Suddenly… "Herbivores… Why are you all crowding around here?" an ominous voice spoke. Shivers were sent up to Tsuna's spine. He turned around nervously.

"H-Hibari-san… W-We're not crowding… W-We'll be going soon…" The brunette replied back in terror. Reborn adjusted his fedora and smirked at the prefect.

"J-Juudaime! I-I-pin!" Gokudera shouted. Tsuna looked at I-pin.

_Uh oh._

Her pinzu time bomb was activated after she saw Hibari. Now she is clinging on to Lambo.

"I-pin let go of Lambo-sama!" Lambo screamed as he took out _'that'_ weapon again. This time, it flew in Hibari's direction.

"Ah! That bazooka!" Everyone panicked.

_Poof._

"Just who are you all and why are you crowding?" Another ominous voice asked from inside the smoke.

Currently in Hibari's place now stood another man with him, who had blonde hair and he had a pair of hand cuffs with him.

"Hieeee!"

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Giotto's First Date~ (:D)<strong>

Giotto was staring into the night sky in his bedroom balcony when he heard a slight knock on the door.

"Come on in." A red hair teen came into the room. It was his best friend, G.

G joined Primo in the balcony.

"Primo, we need to discuss something at the dining room later…" G said. Giotto looked at his friend. He seemed a little worried. At least that's what his hyper intuition told him.

"Okay… I'll be down soon…" Giotto replied back as G left the room.

_Dining room…_

"Ah, Primo… You're here…" Lampo said lazily as he ate his favourite ice cream in a corner.

"What is it that you all want to discuss about?" Giotto looked at every of his guardians.

"Haha… I know this may be a little hard to accept… But…We're planning a first date for you…" Asari said cheerfully.

"What? First date?"

* * *

><p><strong>-To Be Continued-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Like it? Hate it? Review onegai!<strong>

**Daemon: Hmm… Nufufu~ An omake, huh?**

**Rin: Yup! A request from AliceofDeath! :D Hope I did this chapter well…**

**Daemon: Oya, oya… Looked who showed up in the end… -sighs-**

**Rin: I know! :D Review minna! Onegai! ^^**


	9. Author's Notes: ARIGATOU

**Author's (Crazy) Notes:**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! It's me! XD<strong>

**Thank you all soooooooo much for reading and reviewing my story! ^^ Just when I thought I was a bad writer…**

**Hahas… I wouldn't have made it far without you all! I will update the chapters for 'The Past Is Alive?' and 'Parallel Days' soon!**

**Just that my laziness has caught up with me again… =w= (Daemon: She's definitely lazy… Nufufu~) (Reborn: Yeah…. I know…) Ahaha… I will probably update in a few days or so…**

**CAKE FOR EVERYONE! (Double decker cake… :P)**

* * *

><p><strong>HONTO NI AGRIGATOU! ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rinatsu Signing Off~ (Happily)<strong>_


	10. Lesson 8: Clouds Are Hard To Understand

**Rin: Chapter 10! :D Looks like 'Parallel Days' isn't going too well… Gonna have to work harder on it…**

**Tsuna: -sighs- Yeah… But aren't you forgetting something?**

**Rin: Oh, right! Sorry for the late update! –bows-**

**Daemon: Nufufu~ Lazy authoress…**

**Rin: Ahaha…. –sweat drop- Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Taira-keimei: I know, right? XD I got the idea from my school uniform….XDD<strong>

**Laura-chanKHRFangirl: Though I'm a hard core Hayato fan girl…-coughs- (Daemon: Dae-chan? –twitch- Nufufu~ -stab-) Dae-chan! :(**

**Getintostan14: No problem! :D Oh…just one tiny request… Please update your stories? (Especially the Hibari(n) one?) Hope this request is okay… :D**

**AliceofDeath: *Q* -drools- Alaude-sama… Hmm… Read on? XD Arigatou for your power! :D**

**khr and fairy tail liker: -evil laugh- Primo's first date… Hehehe… Ehh… I'm broke…):**

**hiyomi: Cross-dressing Tsuna is super cute! :D (Tsuna: E-Ehh?) Hahas…erm… I don't know? XD**

**Kuro-Squ-chan : Thanks! :D Hope to see your review in this chapter!**

**Black Maya: Let's just hope that I'm not lazy… XD**

* * *

><p><em>Currently in Hibari's place now stood another man with him, who had blonde hair and he had a pair of hand cuffs with him.<em>

_"Hieeee!"_

* * *

><p>Guess?<p>

Blonde hair, dangerous eyes, striking similar features to a certain prefect, carries a pair of handcuffs, prefers to be alone…

"A-Alaude!" Tsuna shrieked in terror.

_Right!_ But too bad, no prize for right guesses…. _**(Aww…)**_

The man known as 'Alaude' looked at Tsuna with his dangerous eyes, as if he was trying to kill some sort of prey.

_This kid… He looks kind of like Primo… That hair and that look… Could it be? No… Not in a million years would Primo have a child… Since he'd messed up most of his dates…_

Many thoughts flashed through Alaude's mind.

However, he did not notice the smirking Hibari positioning himself at a side, ready to strike at the first cloud.

"Hieeee! Hibari-san!" Tsuna screamed as he saw the prefect launching one attack after another at Alaude.

Alaude blocked all the attacks easily with just one hand.

Hibari felt his blood boil. And his muscle twitching. But on the outside, he was still smirking as at least he was able to fight this man again. [1]

"Nufufu~ No fighting here please… After all, you won't want to kill the Vongola decimo, wouldn't you?" Daemon tried to stop the fight.

This time, both Alaude and Hibari stopped.

Alaude stared at the illusionist. _Vongola decimo?_ He turned to looked at Tsuna._ This kid? Decimo?_

Tsuna froze in his position. He knew that if he moved even just an inch, it would cost him his life. Daemon did his infamous laugh.

"Nufufu~ I know this is confusing, so why don't we head over to decimo's house so that I can explain everything to you…" Daemon suggested, while Hibari went off, back to his school, feeling still pissed, as this fight was not able to please him much.

Alaude nodded.

_Four hundred years ago. Vongola mansion. Italy._

_"G!" Knuckles came running down the hall trying to find the red hair teen._

_Meanwhile, G was in the study room, flipping through each and every book, trying to find ways to bring his beloved boss back. And not forgetting, Daemon…_

_"G! We have trouble to the extreme!" Knuckles burst into the room, interrupting, again._

_G felt his muscle twitched. "What is it this time?" The red hair was certainly pissed off._

_"A-Alaude is missing to the extreme!" Knuckles announced, causing G to be in shock again._

_In one of the bedroom in the mansion…_

_"Lampo! Alaude is missing too!" Asari exclaimed. Lampo was eating his ice cream lazily on the bed._

_"Well, just bring boss back will do… The other two are way too dangerous and irritating…" Lampo yawned and shivered, when he remembered the time Daemon told him the story, and the time when Alaude and Daemon fought in his bedroom, that cause half of the room to be destroyed._

_"Lampo! This is not the time to be saying such things!" Asari scolded before running to find G._

_The lightning guardian sighed. If only those two will never come back…_

_Back to the study room…_

_"What? Him too?" G said in shocked. Not even Alaude… This is certainly big time trouble. If he doesn't get all of them back in time, the Vongola might fall._

_"I-I'll see what I can do…"_

_Back to current time…_

Everyone was gathered in Tsuna's bedroom, including Giotto, who was pretty shocked to find his cloud guardian here.

"I find this explanation simply ridiculous, but I will accept it… Just this once…" Alaude said before walking out of the room.

Giotto sighed. Alaude is still this ignorant… It's just hard to get things in his head, _without being beaten up or killed._

Tsuna heaved a long sigh of relief. He did not get bitten to death, killed or beaten up badly. And he finally got the Hibari-san look alike to accept the truth.

_Next day in school…_

Tsuna lied lazily on his desk while listening to the teacher blabbered non-stop about all sorts of nonsense.

_Ring!_

Finally. The bell rang.

"Alright class! We have another new teacher here! He'll be teaching you all Science!" Another teacher announced cheerfully as he invited the new teacher in.

Tsuna groaned. _Not again… How many new teachers must they have?_

"Please to meet you all weaklings… My name is Alaude. Better follow my rules, or risk getting bitten to your afterlife…" The new_ 'teacher'_ introduced.

_Wait a minute! A-Alaude?_ "Hieeee!" The brunette shrieked in terror. Reborn did it again!

Alaude glared at Tsuna, forcing Tsuna to hold back another scream.

All the girls cheered again.

And the boys were definitely unhappy. _Would the school stop making hot teachers to teach here?_ _Looks like they won't be getting a girlfriend for years to come…_

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Giotto's First Date~ (:D)<strong>

Giotto stared at his guardians in shock.

_A first date?_ Is God playing with him? He did not want to have a girlfriend… _At least not now…_

"Y-You all are joking right?" Giotto asked, smiling nervously.

"Primo, do we look like we are joking?" G asked back with a serious look.

Giotto looked at everyone. _I guess not…_

"Nufufu~ We know your weakness, Primo… Trust us… We'll get you through…" Daemon laughed.

_Get me through? Damn it…_ Primo cursed inwardly.

"F-Fine…" He felt defeated for once.

On the night of the date, glorious suit was specially made for the blonde guy.

"You look great Primo!" G praised as he adjusted Giotto's neck tie. Giotto smiled back feeling troubled. _I have a bad feeling about this…_

Then, Giotto went down to the dining room to meet his date. **[2]**

"Nice to meet you. You must be Giotto-san. My name is Rosalie Valissia." A pretty girl greeted Primo politely.

The girl had beautiful long brown hair that was bun up with a shining butterfly pin, and she wore a gorgeous silk blue dress that reached all the way to the ground.

"Nice to meet you, Rosalie." Giotto greeted back, using the brightest smile.

_For once, he hoped that his hyper intuition was wrong…_

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Remember Primo's Arc? XD<strong>

**[2] Yes… They held the date in the Vongola mansion….XDD**

* * *

><p><strong>-To Be Continued-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Kyaaaa! Alaude-sama! Kyaaaaaaa! Longest chapter! XD<strong>

**Alaude: Shut up… -takes out handcuffs-**

**Rin: Hai… -whispers- Well? Like it? Hate it? Sorry for the late update once again… so I made an extra long chapter… XD**

**Alaude: Review or get bitten to your afterlife… -glares-**

**Rin: Review onegai!**


	11. Lesson 9: Surviving Science Lesson

**Rin: Chapter 11! Yay me! :D So many reviews! Arigatou~! Love you all~! Sorry for the late update… Busy with school…-bows-**

**Alaude: She's so annoying…**

**Daemon: -sweat drop- Nufufu~ I agree…**

**Tsuna: Minna, enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Taira-keimei: Yep… But its dark blue… So it gets real hot in warm days…x.x Erm… I'm not sure….XD<strong>

**YuujouKami: Hai, hai! Glad you enjoyed the story! :)**

**Black Maya: Hahas, thanks! Same… I pity them… XD**

**Laura-chanKHRFangirl: -smiles- What a scary person… But I like it! XD (Daemon: N-Nufufu~ T-Tasukete….-gulp-) I'll consider on using your OC… :) But… Dae-chan, do you prefer to get glomped by me or threatened by her? :D (Daemon: N-Neither… J-Just get her off me…) Hai~ If you don't mind Laura-chan, please get off Dae-chan and leave the rest to me. :D Thanks for the cookie! :D (Daemon: -shivers- Both are so scary…)**

**EK12: Hahas, its fine… :) (Daemon: Nufufu~ Of course… Hmm? Decimo as Vindice boss? Though I'm not sure…-shows illusion-) S-Sugoi… *O***

**Getintostan14: Ehh? But I think your stories are nice! :D Hahas, it's nothing… :) Read your story, reviewed it! It was great! Thanks! :D**

**Hiyomi: Yeah! :D –tries not to think Yaoi- Oh my….-nosebleed- (Alaude: Tch… How annoying…-smacks Rin-) TT^TT**

**Kuro-Squ-chan: Hahas, I don't mind at all too! XD Poor Lampo… Alaude as a teacher… Hmm… I bet all the girls will drool over him…and the boys might think of evil ways to eliminate him… (That is if they can…) XD**

**Leph 129: YESH! I'm the great mind reader! :D (Tsuna: -shivers- More like the great mind destroyer…TT^TT) –sweat drop- R-Right… Yep! Many punishments by Alaude-sama! *O* (Daemon: Nufufu~ Yes, I will lead a happy afterlife….) Dae-chan! :D –glomps- (Daemon: O.O –suffocates- T-Tasukete…)**

**AliceofDeath: It should be start from the part when he entered the classroom and start things all over again! :D Thanks! :)**

**khr and fairy tail liker: LOL…. Hmm… Cake? Still preparing it… See you! :D –waves-**

* * *

><p><em>Alaude glared at Tsuna, forcing Tsuna to hold back another scream.<em>

_All the girls cheered again._

_And the boys were definitely unhappy. Would the school stop making hot teachers to teach here? Looks like they won't be getting a girlfriend for years to come…_

* * *

><p>Tsuna nearly choked on his own scream upon seeing Alaude.<p>

"Alright… Look at what I wrote, and make sure you remember them forever…" Alaude threatened the whole class with his handcuffs and he turned to write his _'rules'_ on the board.

"Oh well! Since you've all seen the new teacher now, I'll be going now!" With that said, the other teacher left the room.

Tsuna sweat dropped. This teacher must be crazy to leave them alone with a dangerous man. Nonetheless, they were all in trouble.

"Read it and memorised it. Got it?" Alaude gave his killer glare. Girls were screaming like mad, and throwing hearts at him, while the boys were growling and staring back angrily. **[1]**

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard from somewhere out of the classroom which cause everyone now, to quieten down. **[2]**

_Where the hell did that came from?_ Tsuna thought in shock and surprise.

The cloud guardian then walked over to the teacher's table, he settled down and took out the science textbook.

All the girls followed dreamily, but the guys were simply pissed, maybe except for Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto, since they were _'good'_ students. **[3]**

Alaude stared at the book looking annoyed. He then said something that no one would expect.

"Hmph. What a useless book… Throw it away…" Before he even finished his sentence, the blonde threw the book directly out of an open window. _**(O.O)**_

Tsuna's jaw dropped. There was no way that he would follow that instruction. What if Hibari happens to be patrolling downstairs, and saw the flying books? Man, they would probably die.

It seems that others also have realised the danger, including the girls. Who was scarier? Hibari or Alaude? If you want to find out, I suggest you throwing your book out of the window_; that is…_

The brunette gulped and silently kept his book. Others too did the same thing. No one dared face the fury of the great Namimori prefect.

"I'm going to now teach you weaklings something… Don't ever make me repeat what I said…" Everyone nodded.

Just then, someone came barging into the class.

"Which herbivore threw the book out of the window?" A certain _'someone'_ asked.

The whole class sat silently, some of them fidgeting nervously, while Alaude just remained calm.

_Hieeee! H-Hibari-san!_ Why do these things always happened to the poor brunette? Was fate messing with him?

"Hurry… I'm giving you all five seconds…" Hibari glared.

_"5"_

Everyone shivered.

_"4"_

They started to wonder if they hadn't come to this school, what sort of better life would they have.

_"3"_

Alaude yawned lazily, not caring about his surroundings.

_"2…."_

They all prayed for their lives.

_"….1-"_

Suddenly, a random girl stood up. "It was Sawada!" She then pointed an accusing finger at Tsuna.

_W-Wait! W-What? Hieeee! Since when did you saw me did that?_ Well, there goes the life of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

_May God be with you, Tsuna…_

"Hieeeee! Noooo! I didn't do anything!" The brunette screamed his_ 'last'_ words, before being dragged out by Hibari.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Giotto's First Date! (:D)<strong>

"This is indeed a nice and big mansion you have, Giotto-san…" Rosalie smiled at Giotto as they both proceeded to the dining room.

Giotto smiled back. "Thank you for the compliment, Miss Rosalie."

"Well, looks like this is going pretty well…" Lampo squat by the staircase, along with G, Asari and Knuckles.

G smacked the poor teen's head. "Don't make that conclusion that early, Lampo! Their date has not even started yet!" The red hair whispered angrily.

"G… Do you think this is a good idea? I mean, isn't it bad to spy on Primo?" Asari asked worriedly.

"I'm his right hand man! I need to keep a close eye on Primo…" G replied back.

Knuckles raised his brow as though as he had just remembered something.

"So… Where's Alaude and Daemon to the extreme?" G shrugged.

"Beats me, and I don't want to know…"

Outside in the garden, two shadowed figures stood under the moonlight, conversing with each other.

"Nufufu~ I hope Primo gets a girlfriend soon… Maybe you should too…" The first figure joked.

"Hmph. I refused to be a part of those weaklings…" The second figure spoke.

"Nufufu~ Whatever you say…"

* * *

><p><strong>-To Be Continued-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[1] I think I made it too serious…O.O<strong>

**[2] Who do you think shot that? Pretty obvious…**

**[3] Are mafia people considered to be good students? I'm confused…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Hahas, cliff hanger… XD<strong>

**Tsuna: Noooo! I didn't do it! TT^TT I don't wanna die!**

**Rin: -pats back- It's ok, Tsuna… :D Oh right, one small notice… Next chapter is going to be a special chapter… And, Laura-chanKHRFangirl and Getintostan14, I'll be using your OCs next chapter! :D**

**Alaude: Hn. Review or die.**

**Daemon: Finally got rid of her hug… Nufufu~ Review and don't find me… -disappears-**

**Rin: Aww… Daemon's gone… :( Doesn't matter that now… REVIEW ONEGAI! –runs off to find Daemon-**


	12. Special Lesson: The Ultimate Girls Trio!

**Rin: Yipee! Here comes the special chapter that I made! :D WARNING: Contains my OC! (That is if you don't mind…) Oh right, I caught two special guests for today! –smiles-**

**Fran: Why am I here? Who are you all? And why did I see a melon guy there?**

**Daemon: -twitch- N-Nufufu~ She caught me… And she tied me up with chains…-sweat drop-**

**Rin: Let's welcome Fran and Daemon! :D Though Daemon was not really much of a special guest… But… Fraaaaaannnnnn~! –glomps Fran- Oh, and a short intro about my OC…**

**Name: Tsukishima Rin**

**Age: 14**

**Description: Black hair that reaches just below the shoulders, crimson eyes (I think they are cool…)**

**Personality: Quiet (But that's not her true personality…), Crazy, Hyper, but mostly likes to be by herself.**

**Fran: …..Enjoy, minna…**

* * *

><p><strong>Leph 129: Yeah! Exactly! XD No problem! :D<strong>

**Black Maya: Well, I think it's pretty slow… Hahas~ :D**

**Taira-keimei: Hmm…maybe? XD Yeah… Poor Tuna…**

**khr and fairy tail liker: Sorry to say, but this is a special chapter~ So please wait for the next chapter! :D**

**YuujouKami: Well, Alaude is much gentler than Hibari, isn't he? –hits by flying tonfa- _ Poor me… (Hibari: Hn.)**

**EK12: Sorry? (Tsuna: At least do it sincerely! T^T) Maa, maa… Don't worry, I'll guarantee his safe return! :D Alaude-sensei teaches us to throw textbook out of the window if we find it boring…XD (Kids don't try this at home!)**

**Laura-chanKHRFangirl: Maa, maa… Daemon ran away… But I caught him! Oh, please stop scaring him, onegai! I still need him 'alive'…and I don't want him to be traumatized for the rest of his life… So now I'm gonna totur- I mean be nicer to him… :D Face the power of fangirl's glomp, Tsuna! XD Alaude is scary… :O Thanks for the cookies once again! :D**

**long live marshmallows: Yeah, I know right? XD But that's what makes it even better… -smirks-**

**hiyomi: Yeah… Kowai… Gokudera and Yamamoto to the rescue! In the next chapter…. XD (Did I just spoil it? O.O)**

**Senna-X3: You can try that… But unless you're willing to pay for another… XD And don't get caught by Hibari! XDD –smirks- I look forward to doing the next chapter…**

**Tsukiko Ume: Hai~! Arigatou for the review! :D**

**Kuro-Squ-chan: B-Blood? O.O Maybe… Maybe not… Hmm…I wonder…. :D Arigatou for the review! :D**

**Getintostan14: Yeah~ This chapter will show how much girls RULE! XD**

**AliceofDeath: Run from Hibari! Run for your life! XD I would run too! Though I would throw the book out first…. :D Yeah! Fraaaaaaaaaannnnnn~! I love you~! *Q* Be my younger brother! ONEGAI!**

* * *

><p>My name is Akame. Student of Namimori middle, class 2-A.<p>

And I'm on a mission to find out where Giotto-sensei lives. Though this may sound bad, but I'm really desperate to know.

My name is Lauren. Namimori middle most active girl! No one is going to stand in my way!

And I'm on a mission to find where Alaude-sensei lives! Since he looks like Kyo-sama, they must be related!

My name is Rin. Namimori middle quietest girl, I think… But I get curious easily.

And I'm on a mission to find out where Daemon-sensei lives…because there's definitely something suspicious about him…

No we are not your so-called stalkers, but we're the ultimate girls trio in Namimori middle, class 2-A! Or maybe even the whole school!

_Flashback to during lunch break…._

"Ne, Akame-chan…." A girl with long red-brown hair turned to another girl behind her who had long curly brown hair. "Y-Yes, Lauren-chan?" The girl known as Akame asked.

"Well… Aren't you curious where our new teachers live?" Lauren question Akame, raising her brow. The girl gasped in surprise.

"W-Why would I want to know where Giotto-sensei lives?" After finishing the sentence, girl immediately covered her mouth, knowing that she had said something she shouldn't.

Lauren smiled at Akame. "I see… Looks like we're both curious… Though I'm more interested to know about Alaude-sensei…Because he and Kyo-sama just look so alike…" The girl then went back to her dreamland.

_Kyo-sama?_ Akame blinked at her classmate.

"A-Anou…. Can I join too?" Suddenly, a voice came out from nowhere and startled the two girls. Akame studied the girl. She had black hair that reached below her shoulders and crimson eyes.

_Weird… Why hasn't she noticed this girl in her class before?_

Instead of asking what the girl name was, Lauren brought out her brightest grin. "Sure you can join! You're Rin, aren't you?

The raven hair girl nodded.

_Oh right, Rin… The quietest girl in class 2-A… Or maybe even in the whole school._ Akame smiled back at the girl. "So who do you want to follow?"

Rin pondered for a moment and then said, "I think I will follow Daemon-sensei… Since he's kind of suspicious…" Both of the girls nodded.

"Okay, here's the plan…." Lauren then started explaining the whole plan as the other two listen attentively.

The plan was on.

_Back to current time…_

"Are you sure about this, Lauren-chan?" Akame asked nervously. Lauren nodded firmly as she clenched her fist. They were definitely going to find out where those teachers stay no matter what!

It was already way after school, when the girls were waiting for the three teachers to end their shift.

"Look they're coming!" Rin alerted the others. All of them squatted in a corner while they wait for the teachers to pass by.

When their _'targets'_ finally left the school compound, the girls sprang out. "Alright! We'll call each other at night to talk about it! Now let's go!" Lauren shouted before disappearing after Alaude.

Akame and Rin both shrugged, before too running after their targets.

_Lauren's POV._

_Finally! I get to find out where Alaude-sensei lives! And see if he is related to Kyo-sama!_

_I wonder how is his house like?_

_Big? Small? Dark colours? Or bright? Though he doesn't seems like a very social person…_

_Wait! I lost him! Damn it!_

_Oh… He's gone right… I should probably be more careful now…_

As Lauren follows Alaude, the other two is also desperate to keep up with their targets.

_Akame's POV._

_I can't believe I'm doing this… Is stalking Giotto-sensei really good?_

_I just hope I don't get caught…_

_Did Giotto-sensei just go into a convenient shop?_

_Oh well, I guess I'll remain outside and wait for him…_

While Akame was waiting for Giotto, she took out her hand phone, wanting to ask about the others, but she decided to do it later… After all, there's no way she would afford to lose him…

_Rin's POV._

_This is weird… He just disappears like so fast… But thankfully, my eyes are able to catch up with his movements…_

_Maybe… He's a ninja or something!_

_I wonder where his house is… Hmm… In the forest?_

_Gotta keep up first! Can't afford losing him now!_

Daemon went on faster and faster. But thanks to Rin's sharp eagle eyes, she was able to catch up with him.

Suddenly, she received a text from Lauren.

_'Hey! Alaude-sensei seems to be reaching his house soon! Can't wait to see it! –Lauren'_

So, she text back.

_'Same here… Daemon-sensei is going really fast though… Kind of hard to catch up… -Rin'_

She then received another text from Akame.

_'Giotto-sensei is reaching soon…I think… Cause he's now taking out his house keys… -Akame'_

The three girls continued following. They were all excited, but they knew they had to remain stealthy.

Just when their_ 'targets'_ were going in into their _'houses'_….

_'Bump!'_ A loud sound was soon followed.

"Watch where you're going!" Lauren screamed.

"You too!" Rin argued.

"R-Rin? L-Lauren?" Akame asked.

The three girls then paused for a moment and looked at each other.

"Ehh?"

If they had all met at the same place…

_Then…_

"Ah, welcome home, Giotto-san, Daemon-san, Alaude-san!" A familiar voice of Sawada Tsunayoshi was heard.

They looked at the plate outside the house.

_'Sawada's Residence.'_

"Hieeee! Lauren-san, Akame-san, Rin-san! What are you all doing out here?" The brunette gasped at the girls.

"I-It couldn't be…" Lauren spoke silently.

"M-Must be an illusion… Ahaha…" Akame laughed nervously.

"I-I agree with you all…" Rin answered.

But before they could say anything more, the three ultimate girls' trio had already fainted.

"Hieeeee! L-Lauren-san, A-Akame-san, R-Rin-san! Anyone! Please help!"

**-End Of Special Chapter-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: -fidgeting- W-Well? Like it? Hate it?<strong>

**Fran: Not bad…though it's pretty long…**

**Daemon: Nufufu~ Agreed… But… A ninja? Me? Ridiculous…**

**Rin: I hope I made your characters stay in 'character'…. And if I didn't… I'm sorry! –bows- Review ONEGAI!**


	13. Lesson 10: Surviving Detention

**Rin: Chapter 13~~ Lalala~ :D**

**Daemon: Aren't you supposed to be studying for your history and mother tongue exams that are coming tomorrow? –smiles-**

**Alaude: That's right. Go study. NOW. –takes out handcuffs-**

**Rin: Nuuuuuuu! Daemon-sama, Alaude-sama, spare me! –cries- I don't want to be a study geek! T^T**

**Daemon: -sweat drop- N-Nufufu… Right… Just this once…**

**Alaude: Hmph. Too soft… -walks away-**

**Tsuna: Has everyone forgotten about me?**

* * *

><p><strong>EK12: Hahas~ I love Yamamoto's personality! :D Everything is like a game to him… XD<strong>

**Taira-keimei: Hmm… Maybe? :D I loved Fran's froggy hat more! :O I admit… (._.) And that apple hat is waaaay to big!**

**long live marshmallows: Hahas, thanks for the review! :D**

**Laura-chanKHRFangirl: I don't think he will get traumatized that easily… I mean, he's Daemon isn't he? :D (Daemon: -sweat drop- ….Whatever… Just don't attempt to hug me… -takes out scythe-) Yeah, I agree! Alaude-sama! *Q* You think so? I thought it was too long…XD Ninja? Maybe… (Daemon: I'm not!) Thanks for the muffin! :3**

**Amekoryuu: Thank you for the reviews~~ :D**

**YuujouKami: I hope so too… XD Thanks too! :)**

**khr and fairy tail liker: Hmm… I'll reconsider! Thanks! :D**

**hiyomi: I want to stalk them! *Q* -gets tonfa'd- Alaude and Fon? I think maybe… Yeah… Poor Tsuna… :O**

**Getintostan14: Hahas, that's HOT… No problem~ :D Oh, I look forward to your update! :D**

**Leph 129: Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**

**Sora: Hahas, thanks for reading! :D**

**AliceofDeath: LOLs…. But I like his froggy hat better! :( At least it's not a pineapple hat… -is stab by mysterious trident- Hahas, thanks! :D**

**Black Maya: Thank you~~! :33**

**Yarra: Hahas, thanks for the review! :3 Let's just say that writing 'Yaoi' is my ultimate weakness…-coughs- (Tsuna: But you loved reading them!)**

* * *

><p><em>Ultimate flashback to last, last chapter's cliff hanger… (Dundundundun…..)<em>

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly, a random girl stood up. "It was Sawada!" She then pointed an accusing finger at Tsuna.<em>

_W-Wait! W-What? Hieeee! Since when did you saw me did that? Well, there goes the life of Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_May God be with you, Tsuna…_

_"Hieeeee! Noooo! I didn't do anything!" The brunette screamed his 'last' words, before being dragged out by Hibari._

* * *

><p>When being dragged down the hall by a dangerous prefect, Tsuna cursed his horrible luck once again.<p>

_I don't want to die yet… I'm too young…_ The brunette cried inwardly.

Just as they were passing by some classes in the upper block, for some reason, everyone was staring at Tsuna, feeling slightly…_sad?_ Seems like they, too prayed for his life.

"Herbivore… If you want to cry about how horrible your luck is, then do it at home…" Hibari stated, feeling annoyed.

How the heck does everyone keep on reading his mind? Is he really such a simple minded person?

Finally, the prefect came to a halt, causing Tsuna to accidentally crash towards the teen. "H-Hieeeee! S-Sorry!" Tsuna clutched his painful head, as he looked up at the sign.

_Disciplinary Communitee Room._

Oh great. What did he do to deserve all this? He was a good student…. Okay maybe he wasn't really one since he kind of….well, _killed Byakuran…_

But hey! He was a bad guy…. _Is he? Never mind that now…_

"Herbivore… Get in and sit down there…" Hibari instructed and pointed at the sofa.

Tsuna quietly obeyed and went over, sighing softly.

For the next few hours, the brunette had to watched the prefect go through tons and tons of documents, pick up many, many calls. And that made him wonder how much the phone bill had cost, out of curiosity.

At about 5 or 6 pm, the prefect was finally done with whatever work he had.

Tsuna heaved a sigh of relieved. Thank God that he wasn't bitten to death today. Or his life might have been over.

But what he did not expect was the thing he was going to hear next.

"Hervibore… You're now going to work for the Disciplinary Communitee, currently taking over Kusakabe, as he has things to do overseas…" Hibari announced the 'horrible' news.

"Oh, oka- Wait, what?" Again it left him stunned. Tsuna was once again being shocked by some words.

_Work? At the Disciplinary Communitee? Replacing Kusakabe-san?_ Tsuna stood frozen for a moment to gather his thoughts.

Has apocalypse finally come? Is it the end of the world already? Or has the world except him gone psycho?

Unfortunately, none of the guesses were right.

"The baby wanted me to get you to be stronger… Or that's at least what he said…" Hibari added. Reborn again!

Why does that demonic tutor always like to torture him?

At that moment, the poor Vongola tenth boss felt his life falling into a dark pit of…._nothingness…_

At this rate, his life would be ruined for real. He has got to run away. Or in a more appropriate saying, get away without getting hurt.

"Oh… He said something else… If you don't turn up here a 6 tomorrow morning, he's gonna make your life ten times more horrible…" With that said, the prefect left the room.

_This. Is. Not. Good._

Well, looks like Reborn just ruined his plan A. Time for plan B.

"Gotta seriously escape…" When Tsuna reached home, he immediately ran up, wanting to pack his clothes, but realised that they were all missing.

"Trying to go somewhere, Dame-Tsuna?" An all too familiar voice called out from behind. It was Reborn.

The brunette gulped.

"Don't even think about it…" Reborn then smirked and left the room. _Okay… Plan B ruined._

"Oh, come on decimo…. It can't be that bad…" Giotto smiled as he chatted with Tsuna in his bedroom after dinner, along with Daemon and Alaude.

"Nufufu… Primo might be true…" Daemon laughed. Alaude just nodded his head.

_It can't be that bad? Oh wait till you see how bad it can be!_

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Hmm…. Well? I think I kinda made Tsuna a little OOC…. And sorry for not including the omake, i need to go study... and i was kinda lazy... Sorry! -bows-<strong>

**Tsuna: -gulp- Is that a good thing?**

**Reborn: Trust me… It is. And, Rin… Go and study…NOW. –points gun at Rin-**

**Alaude: If you fail tomorrow's history exam, you're gonna get it. –takes out handcuffs-**

**Rin: Ehh? Nooooooooo! I've got two scary people here! Help! Got to go now! Ciao~!**

**Tsuna: At least you're not in my situation!**

**Daemon: Nufufu~ I shall be ending this chapter then… Reviews are always welcome…. –smiles and disappears-**


	14. Lesson 11: Being Mighty Is Never Easy

**Rin: C-Chapter 14! ^^**

**Hibari: Hn. Sure took you long enough… -glare-**

**Rin: So sorry about it! –bows- I was busy with school… So sorry!**

**Reborn: Lazy you mean…**

**Rin: Meanie! Anyways, enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>YuujouKami: Yeah! XD Let's hope that Tsuna survives~! :D<strong>

**Leph 129: Yep! I know! :D Oh, and thanks! ^^**

**Taira-keimei: Let's see how he survives… :D Fran defies gravity! XD**

**Black Maya: RUN! XD –runs along-**

**khr and fairy tail liker: Hahas, thanks. :D I know right? He just beaten Byakuran and yet he's still afraid of Hibari… XD**

**EK12: -cough- Yaoi…-cough- Thanks. :) (Giotto: History? Okay, so here on the map is….-goes on and on-) O.O" O-Okays… (Tsuna: I don't think he can do anything about it! Reborn is so violent! T^T)**

**Laura-chanKHRFangirl: Thank you! :) (Daemon: N-Nufufu… H-Hug attack! –runs-) Yare, yare… All thanks to Reborn! :D Thanks for the cookie! ^^ -takes and eat-**

**Hiyomi: Maybe it won't be so bad? :) Hahas….Gokudera…Hmm… Where did that Ahodera go? :O**

**AliceofDeath: Well, that depends… ;)**

**Yarra: So do i! XD**

**Getintostan14: It's okay! :) Can't wait for the new chapter! You take care too! ^^**

* * *

><p><em>"Nufufu… Primo might be true…" Daemon laughed. Alaude just nodded his head.<em>

_It can't be that bad? Oh wait till you see how bad it can be!_

* * *

><p>That night, Tsuna was up the whole time, thinking and praying for his life, also quite cursing Reborn for what he did.<p>

"Go to sleep. Now." So in the end, he had a gun pointed at his head by Reborn, after getting his mind read. He has got to learn how to be less simple minded.

_Next morning… **(:D)**_

"Dame-Tsuna, wake up now or I'll make your life ten times more horrible…." A voice ordered from outside the covers, followed by a kick.

Tsuna groaned in agony. He had not even closed an eye since last night! "Alright…. I'm awake…" He got out of his bed, still feeling a little groggy.

After that, he brushed his teeth, took a quick shower, and put on his uniform. Just his normal daily routine, but slightly earlier.

"By the way, Dame-Tsuna… Put on this…" Reborn then handed Tsuna an armband. The armband read _'Disciplinary Comunitee'_.

Okay, this was making him feel really weird. "D-Do I have to?" The hitman nodded, before exiting the room for breakfast.

Tsuna sighed and put on the armband. This made look…kind of…_mighty?_

"Tsu-kun! You're up early today!" Nana exclaimed happily as she brought out the breakfast for the day. Giotto, Alaude and Daemon too, nodded.

"Don't forget your appointment later…" Alaude reminded. The brunette sighed and made his way out of the door with a toast in his hands. _How could he ever forget?_

Looks like today, Gokudera and Yamamoto wasn't there to accompany him to school. As he was walking to school, suddenly he heard a scream.

"P-Please don't hurt me…" Tsuna ran in the direction of the scream and saw that three tough looking guys were bullying another teen.

The guys then began kicking away at the poor teen. Tsuna wasn't sure where he got the energy from, but he just could not stand watching such things.

"Stop!" The brunette shouted in his most powerful voice. That definitely caught the bullies attention. Tsuna then realised that he was in big trouble.

"What? What did you just say?" One of the bullies confronted him with an angry tone. Tsuna gulped and backed into a corner. _Well, at least he saved the victim..._

"Hmm? Isn't this Dame-Tsuna?" The second bully smirked evilly. The rest of the bullies sneered. "He sure is… Let's give him something that he won't forget for the rest of his life…" The third bully grin, clenching his fists.

This was it. He was so dead. Tsuna then closed his eyes, preparing for the worst beating of his life, but, nothing happened.

He slowly opened his eyes. Right in front of him, he saw all the bullies lying on the ground, unconscious. _What just happened?_

"Herbivore… If you can't even take these idiots on, then you're a disgrace to the disciplinary comunitee…" A voice spoke from the other side of the area.

It was Hibari Kyoya. "H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna was glad and at the same time, still a little shocked from the appearance of the prefect.

_Back at school…_

Currently, Tsuna and Hibari were both sitting in the Disciplinary Comunitee room.

"Hmph. You're still too weak…" The prefect glared. Tsuna sighed.

Just then, the door was bust opened by two very familiar figures.

"Juudaime! Are you hurt?" Gokudera shouted worriedly. Yamamoto was at the side trying to calm the worried teen down.

"G-Gokudera-kun… Yamamoto-kun… I-I'm fine…" Tsuna replied back, sweat dropping at how Gokudera was over reacting.

Hibari then proceeded to take the armband away from Tsuna.

"If you can't prove to me that you are strong, then you don't deserve to wear this…" The skylark spoke in a calm but serious tone.

Before Gokudera can scream away at the prefect, Tsuna stood up. "I will prove to you that I'm strong!"

Hibari smirked. "I'll give you a week then… If you can prove to me that you are strong by beating me in a battle, then I'll prove you worthy…" The cloud then left the room, the smirk never leaving his face.

_What on earth has Tsuna done?_

"Juudaime! You're so awesome when you stood up to that guy!" Gokudera cheered happily. Yamamoto managed to laugh, but it was a nervous laugh.

The brunette really doesn't know what has gotten on to him lately. He can't believe that he stood up to the strongest and most dangerous guy!

The day felt long for Tsuna.

When he finally thought of enjoying peace back at home, Reborn told him a _'great'_ news.

"Guess what, Dame-Tsuna… We're going to Mafia land tomorrow, to brush up on your fighting skills…" The acrobaleno smirked.

_Boy was Tsuna in big time trouble…_

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Yay! I'm finally done! :D He is going to Mafia land! Next chapter we'll have another special appearance! :D<strong>

**Tsuna: W-What did I just do? T^T**

**Hibari: -smirk- Fight me.**

**Tsuna: Hieeee! Nooooo!**

**Rin: Will Tsuna survive? Please review to find out! ^^**


	15. Lesson 12: Survival is NUMBER 1!

**Rin: AH! So sorry for the extreme late update! –bows-**

**Hibari: Hn. Sure took you long enough…**

**Rin: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry…. –after 100x of sorry later…- _ I-I'm out of breath…**

**Tsuna: Hieeee! I don't want to go to 'Mafia' land!**

**Reborn: -points gun at Tsuna- I. DON'T. CARE. –points gun at Rin- GET. TO. WORK.**

**Rin/Tsuna: H-HAI!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yarra: Argh! I'm so sorry! T^T But I'm glad that you're still reading it!<strong>

**Hiyomi: Yes, the 1st Gen will be there. :D It just increases the fun, doesn't it? XD I pray for Tsuna too…**

**Black Maya: THANK YOUUUU! XD**

**khr and fairy tail liker: Well, I sure hope so….XD He needs to stop being afraid of Hibari… =.="**

**Laura-chanKHRFangirl: LOLOLOL…XD (Daemon: T-Tasukete…. –face turning purple-) STILL VERY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! T^T –bows- Thank you for the chocolate-fruits though… :)**

**EK12: OMG…That would be like…so COOL…. =Q= How to be G? I'm not too sure either…XD**

**YuujouKami: THANK YOUUUUU! ^^**

**Taira-keimei: Me too! XD Fran will SURVIVE! XDD**

**long live marshmallows: I feel so too…..XD**

**Leph 129: THANK YOUUUUU! ^^**

**Tsukiko Ume: Eheh… SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! –bows-**

**A Natsume Yuujinchou lover: No problem! And, aww… Thanks a lot! :3**

* * *

><p><em>"Guess what, Dame-Tsuna… We're going to Mafia land tomorrow, to brush up on your fighting skills…" The acrobaleno smirked.<em>

_Boy was Tsuna in big time trouble…_

* * *

><p>"B-But, Reborn! Y-You can't do this to me!" Tsuna complained the next day, when he was down for breakfast with Reborn.<p>

Reborn glared at the brunette. "Talking back now, eh? I'll promise that your training will be ten times worse than before…" The tutor then went back to enjoy his morning coffee.

"Hieeeeeee!" Tsuna gulped. He knew that he was officially dead. _What gave him the courage to talk back anyways?_

"Morning Decimo, Reborn…" Giotto yawned as he made his way down the stairs with Daemon and Alaude behind him.

Daemon merely smirked at the frightened brunette. "Nufufu~ I heard where we're all going today… Seems like a _'fun'_ place…" Tsuna jaw dropped at the illusionist.

_You didn't have to emphasize on the 'fun' word!_ Just then, something came to Tsuna's mind. "Wait! They're coming along too?" Reborn nodded. "Of course they are…"

But deep inside the arcobaleno's mind, he had another thought. _I wouldn't trust to hand over the house to them anyways… And it will be more fun that way…_

Tsuna sighed and proceeded on to eat his breakfast. Suddenly, the door came crashing open. "Juudaime! Reborn-san!" It was Gokudera with another man beside him.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna gasped in horror at the arrival of his storm guardian. Looks like he would have to buy another door_….again._

"Juudaime! That stupid cow threw that bazooka at me! And then 'he' came!" The silver teen shouted out loud before dragging _'him'_ into the house. "Alright, quit pulling me!"

The man had red hair that was shaped like Gokudera's hair, and he had tattoo over his face. Giotto dropped his chopsticks and turned his attention to the man.

"G-G?" The man known as 'G' looked at Giotto with his mouth slightly opened. "P-Primo!" G immediately ran towards his boss happily. "I was- I mean we were looking for you everywhere!" The red hair exclaimed.

"Nufufu~ If this isn't Primo's loyal _'dog'…_" Daemon mocked in a corner, earning a killer glare from G. Gokudera and G then settled down as the bomber explained what happened.

Tsuna managed to nod his head lightly. "That damn cow! But luckily I didn't have to explain to him very long in order for him to understand…" G folds his arms quite angrily upon hearing Gokudera's words.

"Hey, I'm actually smart, okay…. Tch… Brat…" G cursed silently under his breath. Tsuna sweat dropped. _Why are they insulting each other?_

Reborn fired his gun into the air to signal silence. "Alright, we don't have all day… We're leaving for Mafia land now. Get all your stuffs and meet at the front gate in ten minutes…" The arcobaleno then exited the kitchen, smirking. _This is going to be fun…_

Ten minutes later, everyone was gathered at the front gate, ready to set off to Mafia land. Along with the rest of the guardians with they met at the port, they all took the ferry to Mafia land.

It didn't take very long for them to reach there as they were taking Dino's private ferry, which held a jet plane engine, and they reached there in less than an hour.

"Thank you, Dino…" Reborn smiled as he kicked Tsuna, who was now, kneeling on the ground, still feeling seasick. "N-No problem at all, R-Reborn…" Dino replied back, and then went to confront Tsuna with some medicine.

"Welcome to Mafia land again, kora!" A voice spoke from somewhere in the air. "Long time no see, Colonello…" Reborn smirked at the baby with a blue pacifier, who was being carried in the air by a falcon. "Master Colonello!" Ryohei shouted at another side.

Colonello then noticed the first gen guardians standing at a side. "Ne, Reborn… Are those who I think they are kora?" Reborn nodded.

"Colonello! What are you doing there?" An angry voice shouted from behind a bush, and a kick soon followed. Colonello stopped the kick just in time, to find his partner staring at him angrily.

"I didn't expect to be seeing you here, Lal…" The sun arcobaleno grinned at the girl known as 'Lal'. "I-I was just here to h-help C-Colonello… That's all!" A slight blush was soon seen across Lal's face. If you squint really hard, _that is…_

Tsuna gasped in horror once again, not really expecting to see the woman, who actually slapped him real hard back in the future.

"What are these brats doing here?" Lal questioned, her tone sounded a little angry. "Oh, they were just here to train… Including them…" Reborn explained, pointing his finger at the first gen guardians. Lal understood and nodded.

She then slapped Tsuna continuously for five times, causing Gokudera to have anger marks appearing on his head and Primo worrying for the future of the Decimo. "Sawada! Train properly this time! And make sure I see progress in you!"

Lal soon dragged Tsuna along with Giotto to a hole which looks never ending. "Both of you get down there and train! And just don't die!" With that said, she kicked them down.

"How come I never saw this hole back then?" Tsuna screamed as he fell and Giotto clung on tight to him. "That's a new addition to the training area, kora!" Colonello shouted.

"Juudaime!" "Primo!" Gokudera and G both shouted for their beloved boss as their screams disappeared into the darkness.

**-To Be Cotinued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: I'm done! ^^<strong>

**Tsuna: This is a torture fic, isn't it?**

**Giotto: -shivers- That's kind of mean…**

**Rin: Gomen… This is to set the climax… Hope you all understand… If you all want to see what happens to Tsuna and Giotto next, then please review! :D**

**Tsuna/Giotto: Review to save our lives, onegai!**


	16. Lesson 13: Trouble Arrives!

**Rin: Hi! I'm back with a new chapter! ^^" I don't want get killed yet…-coughs and shivers-**

**Tsuna: I don't think it's you that is going to be killed! What about us?**

**Giotto: Ahaha… Calm down, Decimo…**

**Lal: SAWADA! Get down and train NOW! –kicks Tsuna down a hole that came out of nowhere-**

**Tsuna: Noooooooo…!-scream slowly faints-**

**Giotto/Rin: O.O" R-Right…-gulp- Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yarra: Oh really? I'll keep that in mind! XD And yes, there's a hint of ColoLal… -laughs like an idiot- XDD<strong>

**YuujouKami: Yes… May God bless them… -wipes away fake tear-**

**EK12: L-Lal? O.O (Tsuna: Hieeeeee!) Colonello! :D ColoLal! :DD**

**long live marshmallows: Read on to find out… :D –smiles evilly-**

**Tsukiyonaka97: Yep… And it's a pretty dark hole too…XD Thank you! :3**

**Laura-chanKHRFangirl: Aww… (Daemon: -gulp- N-Nufufu~ I won't be here in the next few chaps... –disappears-) Read on…^^ -takes cookies- Arigatou! :)**

**Hiyomi: Let's all hope so… :3 Good luck, Giotto-san, Tsuna…XD**

**Tsukiko Ume: -gulps and shivers- S-Sorry! –hides behind G- I'll update faster now! (G: ….Primo!)**

**Taira-keimei: Yes…yes he is… XD –prays for them-**

**Leph 129: Oh, I'm not sure… :3 Thank you! ^^**

**khr and fairy tail liker: Eheh… I'm not really that great either… ^/^ Thank you! ^^**

* * *

><p><em>"How come I never saw this hole back then?" Tsuna screamed as he fell and Giotto clung on tight to him. "That's a new addition to the training area, kora!" Colonello shouted.<em>

_"Juudaime!" "Primo!" Gokudera and G both shouted for their beloved boss as their screams disappeared into the darkness._

* * *

><p>Tsuna screamed for his life. But strangely, Giotto was able to keep his calm.<p>

_THUD!_ The two bosses finally landed, after falling for what it seems like forever. "O-Ouch…" The brunette rubbed his back as he looked at his ancestor, surprised that he isn't screaming or freaking out.

"You must be wondering why I'm not screaming in terror, isn't that right Decimo?" Primo looked back at Tsuna, smiling a bit.

Tsuna jaw dropped. _How the hell was he able to read his mind so easily?_

"Hyper intuition." The blonde replied calmly, before standing up and dusting himself. "And I've experience things way more badly than this with Alaude during our training session… _Ahem_." Giotto coughed.

He definitely did not want to recall how his own cloud guardian threw him out of the mansion and then chasing him around town with his handcuffs, making the blonde feeling too embarrassed to go out for the next few days. **[1]**

Tsuna face palmed. Of course, hyper intuition. _Why hadn't he thought of that before?_ And wait, did Giotto just cough at the end of his sentence? So much for letting your own cloud guardian to be your tutor…that was one thing that Tsuna would refuse to do.

"S-So Giotto-san… What should we do now?" Tsuna asked stuttering, after confirming his surroundings to be a hundred per cent scary. They were surrounded by cave walls, which were covered by, strangely, spider webs.

"Find a way to get out of this place… Or else we'll probably end up like him…" Giotto stated, pointing in the direction of a heap of bones, lying well, lifelessly on the floor. Tsuna shrieked in horror, backing away to a wall.

_Damn it, Reborn! I'm going to so complain!_ Tsuna cursed a little, inwardly. He then also began to wonder, what had been down here. After all, his hyper intuition told him that something wasn't right here.

"W-We should p-probably g-get going n-now, Giotto-san…" The blonde nodded, before following the panicking teen, but also taking a final glance at his surroundings, just in case if anything were to attack.

But unfortunately, what he did not notice was, a pair of gleaming, blooded red eyes were staring at them, watching them closely, wondering who will be his next meal.

_Back with the others on the surface…_

"Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted for his beloved boss, but no reply came. "Tch! I knew it! We shouldn't have come! And it's probably all your fault!" G said angrily, pointing at Daemon. Daemon glared at the storm.

"And just how is it my fault? Nufufu~ Please at least get your facts right… It was Lampo who said that…not me…" Daemon fought back, still smiling, which caused G to be more pissed. "Damn that Lampo! If he hadn't said that _'Wouldn't it be great if we were able to see our future successors?'_, then this wouldn't happen!"

The sun arcobaleno stared curiously at the two guardian's pointless argument. All because of a sentence huh? Reborn then adjusted his fedora, took out his phone to call someone. He needed to do a further research on the history of the Vongola.

"Yare, yare… Remind me again why am I here?" A familiar voice suddenly came out from a nearby bush. Just then, another baby with a pacifier popped put. "Mammon! What are you doing here, kora?" Colonello asked, surprised by the appearance of the mist arcobaleno.

The rest were surprised too. Reborn merely grinned. "Did you do what I requested?" Mammon nodded. "I did. But make sure that money is in my bank account by today…" He then disappeared. **[2]** The others all looked at the two arcobalenos curiously. _What did Reborn asked Mammon to do?_

_Poof._ Pink smoke interrupted everyone's thoughts. "Hmm? Where am i?" A voice came from somewhere in the smoke. G glared at the familiar figure. "Lampo!" The man known as 'Lampo' had green hair, an eye closed, and looks similar to the future Lambo.

"Ah! That stupid cow has done it again!" Gokudera shouted angrily. Lambo however, was just busy eating happily away at his candy floss. Hibari and Alaude both scoffed at the arrival of the new guy, while the others just laughed it off.

"Hmm? Oh, isn't this Primo's loyal _'dog'_, G? And pleasure to meet you all… Although I don't know who you all are…" Lampo said casually as he _'pets'_ G's head, causing the storm to burst out angrily, scolding the green hair teen.

"Calm down, G… You might get your lifespan shorten because of this… By the way, where's Primo?" Daemon laughed, while pointing down at the hole. Lampo peered in and shivered. "I sure hoped that he's fine…"

Reborn smirked. The first generation are indeed a bunch of interesting people…

_Back with the two bosses…_

"W-Where are we?" Tsuna looked around once more; getting more and more terrified by the place. "I think we're in some sort of cave… But something doesn't seem right about here…" Giotto answered, too feeling weird about this place.

Suddenly, a fierce growling sound could be heard from behind. Both Tsuna and Giotto turned around.

They then found themselves facing with a pair of fierce, red eyes.

_"HIEEEEEEEEEE!"_

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Clumsy Giotto? :D<strong>

**[2] Mammon's guy... For those who doesn't know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Anyone else loves the cliffhanger? :D<strong>

**Daemon: Nufufu~ Evil… But I like it... What was that 'thing' anyways?**

**Rin: Not spoiling~ Wait for the next chapter! Will our beloved bosses get eaten by that whatsoever 'thing'? Or will they survive? :DD**

**Lampo: Yare, yare… Review and see you all next chapter~ -waves lazily-**


	17. Lesson 14: IT'S REAL?

**Rin: New chapter~~~~~~~! SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AGAIN! –bows-**

**Tsuna: Hieeeee! She's so evil! T^T I'm too young to die!**

**Giotto: And I'm already dead… Relax, Decimo… We'll be fine…**

**Rin: Don't worry! Neither of you are going to die! Erm…well, maybe Giotto-san since you're from the past… =.=" Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Laura-chanKHRFangirl: Hehe… Dae-chan must stop bullying girls… (Daemon: Since when did I do that? And she's going to cry? O.O –faints-) Eh? He's out… Yes, they taste good… *~* -coughs- Arigatou for the hamburger! ^^<strong>

**EK12: H-Hibari has a friend? –enters Tsuna mode- Hieeeeee! But you've got to teach me how to do that…XD**

**YuujouKami: Yes, they are in BIG trouble…XD Thank you! :D**

**Taira-keimei: They didn't think of that... Yes, neither did the calm Giotto-san…XD**

**Yarra: Yeah…XD But it's also because Alaude's weapons are handcuffs… :D And, Alaude… Please check the dictionary for the definition… :D**

**Tsukiko Ume: Heheh... Sorry about that! ^^" Thank you! :D**

**Hiyomi: What is 'that'? Well, keep guessing! ^^ Will Giotto be stronger? I believe so… :D**

**Tsukiyonaka97: I just love to put twist in the story… :3 Thank you! ^^**

**long live marshmallows: I'm glad that it made your day! Your review made my day too! XD**

**A Natsume Yuujinchou lover: Soon… :) Thanks! ^^ Yay! Can't wait for it! :D**

**Leph 129: Yes, run for your lives… -smiles evilly- 2 more to go! :D**

**DragonAquarius: Yes, yes he is…XD Thank you! ^^**

**khr and fairy tail liker: I will try! ^^" Thanks for the review! :D**

* * *

><p><em>They then found themselves facing with a pair of fierce, red eyes.<em>

_"HIEEEEEEEEEE!"_

* * *

><p>The brunette's scream echoed through the whole cave. Giotto immediately posed himself in battle stance as he eyed the creature.<p>

What the two bosses were facing was, a gigantic black spider, about three metres high, with blooded red eyes, and dangerously sharp teeth, waiting to sink it into its prey.

"G-Giotto-san! T-That thing is h-huge!" Tsuna shrieked and turned to Giotto. "Get ready to fight, Decimo…" Primo said in his cool and calm voice.

Tsuna nodded as he reached into his pocket for his gloves and dying will pills. He got his gloves out, but…where the hell are his dying will pills! The brunette did an inner face palm. He could he forget to bring his pills but not his gloves?

"G-Giotto-san… I kinda forgot to bring my dying will pills…." Tsuna trembled a bit as he turned to face the blonde, only to find him not in his hyper dying will mode either. "Not you too…" Giotto mumbled softly. The brunette did another face palm.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the surface…<em>

"R-Reborn-san! Will Juudaime and Primo be fine?" Gokudera asked worriedly as they looked at the whole scene through a giant TV screen. G too, was praying for his boss. Reborn smirked. "Like great, great, great grandfather, like great, great, great grandson I suppose…"

"Haha… But that thing looks kind of dangerous…don't you all think so?" Yamamoto laughed nervously. Everyone nodded to his statement. Luckily, Bianchi, Lambo and the other girls were currently trying out the new rides in the park.

The sun arcobaleno adjusted his fedora, then again grinning. "Don't worry… That was just an illusion that I asked Mammon to create… And I asked Daemon to help seal away their hyper intuition for some time…" Everyone then turned to Daemon.

"Nufufu~ What? I was just doing what I was asked…" Daemon chuckled.

"Nyahahaha! Lambo-sama's back!" An all too familiar annoying voice shouted out loud. "Great… That stupid cow's back…" Gokudera groaned. Lampo stared at the owner of the voice. "Yare, yare… It's a brat…" He sighed.

Lambo glared back. "Lambo-sama is not a brat!" Just then, he noticed the spider monster on the TV screen. "GYAHHH! M-Monster!" The lightning guardian reached into his hair and took out the bazooka again, while crying.

"L-Lambo! Not that thing!" Yamamoto shouted worriedly, but before he could do anything, Lambo threw the bazooka at him. The bazooka ended up too, hitting Ryohei as he tried to punch the bazooka away.

_Poof._ Pink smoke surrounded the area once again. "Hmm? Where is this place? Oh, I thought I lost my flute…" A voice spoke from somewhere deep within the smoke. "Where am i? This place looks smoky to the extreme…" Another voice spoke.

When the smoke finally cleared, there were two more people standing there. One had a flute on his hands, while the other looks kind of like a priest. "A-Asari? K-Knuckle?" G managed to choke the words out.

"Hmm? G! We were looking everywhere for you!" The man now known as 'Asari' came rushing to G's side. "Yeah! But…who are these people, and where are we?" The other man known as 'Knuckle' asked.

After a brief explanation about what had happened, everyone focused back to the two bosses. "Though I don't really get it to the extreme, but I supposed it's acceptable…" Knuckle whispered. Asari nodded.

"And I wish the best of luck to Primo-san and Decimo…"

* * *

><p><em>Back with Giotto and Tsuna…<em>

"W-What are we going to do now?" Tsuna asked stuttering. Giotto sighed. "We've got to get ourselves out of here… Since we don't have anything with us now…"

Tsuna groaned in misery. _Think Dame-Tsuna, think! What should you do at a time like this?_ However, nothing came into the brunette's mind.

Suddenly, he thought of an idea. "HIEEEEEEE!" And with that, he took off. The blonde turned to look at the sprinting teen. Is he really supposed to be my successor? Giotto face palmed inwardly, but decided to go with Tsuna's _'plan'_.

"Decimo, wait!"

* * *

><p><em>Once again back with the other guardians…<em>

Reborn sighed. How could he have such a worthless student? _But I guess it just work that way… Dame-Tsuna, Dame-Giotto…_

"Hmph. What a worthless herbivore…" Hibari scoffed at a side. Alaude nodded his head. Unfortunately, Yamamoto had to hold Gokudera off from trying to blow people up.

"Bad news, Reborn…" Mammon suddenly floated back towards the sun arcobaleno. Reborn stared at Mammon. "What bad news?"

Mammon broke the horrible news. "It seems that the illusion that I created, was somehow destroyed…yare, yare…" All the people who were listening looked at the illusionist in shock.

"T-Then that means…the monster attacking Juudaime and Primo…" Gokudera said shockingly.

"IS REAL!" Everyone chorused together.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: My bad…cliffhanger again…<strong>

**Tsuna: HIEEEE! It's real! –runs away-**

**Rin: -sweat dropped- By the way, I need minna to help me with something… I've put up a poll on my profile page… Please vote whether if you want me to do a sequel to this story or not… :D**

**Daemon: Nufufu~ One more thing… This idiot here, would be updating 'Parallel Days' soon… And next chapter would be about the special omake…**

**Asari: Review onegai! ^^**


	18. Author's Notes: IMPORTANT

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for not updating for such a long time! –bows-<strong>

**I have exams coming up soon, so all my stories will be on current hiatus UNTIL FUTHUR NOTICE…**

**Probably would be back updating in October or so…since my exams start at the end of this month…**

**Hope everyone understands! I will try to get all my stories updated AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

**Thank you all for reading and understanding! –bows-**

* * *

><p><strong>(P.S: After exams, I would have all the time to update and write stories…so please wait till then!)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rinatsu signing off~<strong>_


	19. Omake Special: Giotto's First Date

**Rin: Hi minna! I'm back! Miss me? :D Joking…XD**

**Giotto: Shouldn't you be studying? Your exams aren't over yet…-raise brow-**

**Daemon: Nufufu~ Slacking again…**

**G: She's gonna do badly for it…-sighs-**

**Rin: I won't! This is just a 'short' break! Sorry if this chapter wasn't up to expectations… Hadn't been writing for some time now… Lost some of the feeling… A**

* * *

><p><strong>For chapter 17:<strong>

**EK12: True, but not in every sentence, and it might sound kind of weird…O.O So I choose not to add it in… (: Souka! ^^**

**la catena di vento: Yes, yes they are…-evil smirk- (Daemon: Nufufu~ I love seeing them suffer too...) Sadist...=.= Who knows? :D**

**A Natsume Yuujinchou lover: Gomen about that! I'll try to make the chapters longer in future! ^^ To keep them away from danger~ ;) Hehe…you'll find out soon enough...-smiles-**

**long live marshmallows: RUN, RUN, RUN! XD Giotto ran too! XDD**

**mangaromance: Hahas, thanks! ^^**

**dragonzftw: Thanks! ^^ That was my first reaction when seeing Daemon…. "Melon hair guy!" XDD**

**Leph 129: Same here! I just can't stand them! Hmm… There's going to be a sequel to it though… :D**

**Hiyomi: You're welcome! ^^ YEAH! XDD They must be thinking: "That's our boss? O.O" XDD**

**YuujouKami: YESH! XD Great(x3) granddad and great(x3) grandson combination! XDD**

**Tsukiyonaka97: Hahas, somehow I loved that nickname…XD Yes they are…-evil grin-**

**Tsukiko Ume: Gomen about that! ^^" Thanks! Check out for more 'Dame-Giotto'! XD**

**YukiChronos: Thanks! ^^ I loved that nickname too! XD**

**khr and fairy tail liker: Thanks for the support! ^^ Glad that you're staying EXTREMELY happy! XD**

**Blueberryxn: Who would dare face the monstrous gigantic spider? XD**

**Lena-chii: Wow! Cool! XD Yeah…gonna pray for them…XDD**

* * *

><p><strong>For chapter 18:<strong>

**A Natsume Yuujinchou lover: Hehe… Wish you lots of luck! ^^**

**Aki Sou: Thanks for the understanding! :D Arigatou! ^^**

**Hiyomi: Hai~ Arigatou! ^^**

**Tsukiyonaka97: Arigatou-desu! ^^**

**khr and fairy tail liker: Hai~ Good luck in working on your story! ^^**

**Leph 129: Wish you luck too! Arigatou! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Giotto's First Date~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Recap to previously…<em>

_"Hmph. I refused to be a part of those weaklings…" The second figure spoke._

_"Nufufu~ Whatever you say…"_

* * *

><p>Giotto sat silently at the dining table awkwardly, unaware of his guardians spying on him, due to his nervousness.<p>

"Geez… This space sure is cramp… Ouch! Asari, don't step on my feet!" G complained as he massages his poor feet. "Sorry about that…" Asari grinned sheepishly

Lampo sighed at the hot headed right hand man. "Yare, yare… You're in no position to argue… You're the one who chose to hide here… And I'm hungry… When's dinner?"

G glared at Lampo. "All you ever think about is food!" He reprimanded, trying to keep his voice down. Knuckles stared at the both rivals._ 'They should learn to make peace with each other…'_

"Keep your voices down to the extreme… We don't want to get discovered…" Knuckles whispered and the others nodded, turning their attention back to their boss.

_Back with Giotto…_

"The view here is gorgeous, and the food is delicious isn't it? Thank you for such a wonderful meal." Rosalie smiled from across the table, but only to make Giotto flush red and become even more nervous.

"Y-Yeah...and it was not a problem at all…" Primo stuttered nervously. He did he even become the Vongola finder and boss in the first place? Giotto thought inwardly.

_Well, at least he hoped that his successor in future was nothing like him…_

"Nufufu~ I'm positive that he's going to mess it up… Wanna bet?" Daemon smirked and turned to the figure beside him.

"Not a chance… I'm not interested in betting with weaklings like you…" Alaude scoffed at a side. Daemon just laughed.

"Nufufu~ Always being the sensitive one… But why are we spying anyways?" The illusionist raised his brow, as he continued to spy on Giotto. "Aren't those weaklings doing the same? Thought you could actually sense them…" Alaude replied, pointing at the direction where G, Asari, Lampo and Knuckles were hiding.

Daemon felt a vein twitched. "Of course I can sense them…" _And he couldn't…_ The cloud looked at him, slightly annoyed.

"Hmph. Why am I even with you in the first place…? Weakling…" With that said, Alaude disappeared back into the darkness, leaving a slightly pissed off Daemon. "Damn cloud…" He cursed lightly under his breath.

* * *

><p><em>With the four spies…<em>

"Argh! Why isn't Primo taking any actions yet?" G scolded quietly, trying to keep his anger in. He was desperate in trying to get his boss a girlfriend…

"Patience, G… I'm sure he's ought to say something soon…" Asari tried calming the hot headed storm down. Lampo eyed G carefully.

"Hmm… Probably your fault… Primo hang out too much with you… He probably lost his charms after hanging out with such a bad tempered person… You're a bad influence…a_ bad_ influence…" The teen said sarcastically.

G's eyes were filled with anger. "What did you say, you brat?" He tried strangling Lampo, but was being held off by Asari and Knuckles.

Boy, were things getting hectic over here…

* * *

><p><em>Back with Giotto again…<em>

"S-Shall we proceed to the balcony to enjoy the beautiful night?" Giotto asked as he and Rosalie both finished their dinner. Rosalie smiled at Giotto. "Sure. Why not?"

'_Alright! I'm not going to screw this up!'_ Primo thought inwardly with confidence. He can't let his guardians down who put in so much hard work just to get this date to work.

But before he could even lead his date to the balcony, something unexpected happened. Both G and Lampo fell out from their hiding place. "G? Lampo?" Giotto stared wide eye in horror.

And the worse thing was, G was attempting to strangle Lampo. "How dare you insult me!" G growled in anger. Lampo's eyes were filled with fear. "G-Get him off me!"

Just as in cue, Asari and Knuckles followed out in suit. "G, calm down!" Asari tried pulling G away from the suffocating Lampo. Knuckles tried pulling Lampo away.

"T-These people are?" Rosalie looked at the scene, in as much horror as Giotto. Darn! Why didn't he sense his guardians in the first place! "Guys! Stop fighting!" The poor blonde tried stopping the fight to save his date, but came to no avail.

**_BAM!_** Suddenly, the wall broke opened. And in came a certain very pissed cloud and a certain grinning melon-head guy. "I kill you…" Alaude glared daggers at his opponent. "Nufufu~ Go ahead and try…if you can…" Daemon sneered. Alaude charged.

And there, went two very epic battles. Both regarding life and death. Giotto and Rosalie looked on with horror.

"All of you… I'm warning you… Stop it this instant…" A deep voice spoke, and gladly enough, it did catch everyone's attention. Giotto entered his hyper dying will mode. G, Lampo and Asari gulped, Knuckles was reading from his bible, praying for their safety, while Daemon and Alaude both smirked.

"You guys are reall-" Before Primo could even finish his sentence, another wall broke opened. Many mans in suit came rushing in. "DIE, VONGOLA!"

Daemon and Alaude immediately took action and took down the men one by one. Giotto sighed and joined in. They were tearing the whole place apart! So, he decided to use Zero Point Breakthrough and freeze them, then letting Alaude and Daemon take care of them to prevent more trouble.

"This is all messed up…" Giotto spoke silently and looked to the side. Rosalie had fainted. G, Asari, Lampo and Knuckles tried to say something, but were cut off by their boss.

"Enough… Explain tomorrow… Sent Rosalie home and remember to erase her memories about today…" He then went up to his room.

"Sorry…" All four of them chorus, hoping that their boss would hear them.

"Nufufu~ Well, I'm not… I had already seen this coming… Though I told_ 'someone'_ not to act to wildly…" Daemon smirked as he looked at the bodies on the floor.

"Just shut up and clear this mess…" Alaude ordered.

_"Or I'll bite you to death…"_

**-End Of Omake-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: I'm finally done! –jumps up and down happily-<strong>

**G: Argh…I fail as his right hand man… -falls to ground-**

**Asari: Haha…^^" Don't worry, it's still okay…**

**Knuckles: Poor boss…**

**Lampo: Not my fault…-walks away-**

**Alaude: Review or get bitten to death…**

**Rin: R&R onegai! ^^**


	20. Lesson 15: Use Your Brains

**Rin: DUN DUN DUUUUUUN~ I'm back! :DD**

**Tsuna: Her exams are finally over…-gulp-**

**Reborn: It's been some time since you updated…-tries to shoot Rin-**

**Rin: GAH! –dodges bullet- T-T Gomen-ne, minna…-bows-**

**Giotto: …..Enjoy this chapter, minna...**

* * *

><p><strong>Blueberryxn: Hehe, yeah! Pray for their safety, people! XD Thanks~ :3<strong>

**EK12: Okayss~ Haha, I hate exams…-sighs- True…true.. :D**

**Lena-chii: Thanks a lot! ^^ Hehe, yeah! Maybe…XD**

**YuujouKami: Yeah, yes he is…XD Poor Giotto… Okays~ ^^**

**long live marshmallows: Hahas, being random ROCKS! XD Should have prepare a "What to DO during a date"…XDD**

**pinkypick23: Thanks! :3 A continuation? Well, I'll try if any more ideas happen to pop into my mind….XD**

**la catena di vento: Right…that won't happen Giotto…-shakes head- Poor Tsuna…XD**

**A Natsume Yuujinchou lover: You're rightttt! Stress! It's okay… :D Maybe I'll become like Squalo…stress…O.e Thanks! ^^**

**Tsukiko Ume: Hahas, yup! XD Thanks! :DD**

**Leph 129: Hehe, yeah…XD You're right…he will get a girlfriend…eventually…XD**

* * *

><p><em>"T-Then that means…the monster attacking Juudaime and Primo…" Gokudera said shockingly.<em>

_"IS REAL!" Everyone chorused together._

* * *

><p>"We've got to save Juudaime!""Save Primo!" Both Gokudera and G chorused together. Colonello twitched a little after seeing the gigantic spider, but soon understood. "Oi Reborn! You've got some explanation to do, kora!"

Everyone turned to look at the sun arcobaleno.

Reborn raised a brow as he continued to watch the duo run for their lives. "Well, I was planning to train these two….but…"

"But what?" Lal asked impatiently. "…I paid Mammon to create the giant spider but I had never expected it to be real…." Reborn continued while polishing his gun.

This time everyone stared at him in horror. "You could have confirm it with me first, kora! I've been here like all my life!" Lal nodded in agreement. "Colonello's right… Nevertheless, we need to get those two out first…."

"H-Haha… The kid's gone kind of overboard this time…" Yamamoto chuckled nervously as the others all agreed to his statement,_ well, except for Hibari and Alaude…_

But before any of the guardians could jump in the hole to save their boss, Reborn stood out to stop them. "Wait. Now is the time to test their abilities…" The arcobaleno smirked.

Everyone gulped._ They have a bad feeling about this…_

Soon enough, Reborn threw a bag of _'things'_ down the hole. "Use whatever you can find in there to defeat the spider, Dame-Tsuna, Dame-Giotto." Reborn then walked back to the 'audience' area, his mouth breaking into a wide grin.

* * *

><p><em>Down in the hole…<em>

Giotto flinched at the new nickname given. _Dame-Giotto? What kind of name is that?_ Tsuna immediately rushed for the bag, half screaming and half praying for his life.

Tsuna rushed through the things in the bag. He almost swore that he could hit his head on the wall. Amazingly, in the bag held some _'things'_ like, _a long pole….a glass bottle…some clothes….and a plastic toy hammer?_

Giotto did a mental face palm when he saw the contents of the bag. "HIEEEEEE! Reborn you've got to be kidding me!" Oh how Tsuna wished that the plastic hammer was actually the hundered ton Leon-hammer.

"Dame-Tsuna, since when did I ever joke with you?" A somewhat sarcastic reply came from the surface. "Use your brains, damn it…"

The brunette sighed in horror as he tried to think of what to do with the items. Suddenly, Primo found hundreds of light bulbs light up in his head.

"I have an idea, Decimo…"

_Few minutes later…_

"There, done!" Giotto announced proudly as he looked at his 'masterpiece'. It was a sharp spear made with broken glass shards attached to the pole by the pieces of clothes.

Tsuna smiled nervously as he looked at the spear. _Is this ever going to work?_

"By the way, I forgot to mention that the spear may not be able to break the spider's shell… It's pretty hard, kora!" Colonello's voice came from the surface.

Tsuna almost fainted. _Why hadn't anyone told them that earlier?_

However, Giotto was smiling. "Don't worry Decimo… I know what to do… And now, here's the plan…" He then dragged Tsuna over to a corner where they could avoid the spider for a while.

"HIEEEEEEE! NO WAY!" Tsuna shrieked in terror while the blonde tried to quieten him down. "Come on Decimo…you'll do great…" Giotto gave a thumb's up.

The brunette now was shaking uncontrollably in his current situation. No, not in fear, but in anger. _What did I do to offend God!_ Tsuna thought inwardly.

He was supposed to distract the spider with the plastic hammer while Giotto will then appear out from behind and attack it.

Tsuna clutched on to the plastic hammer as though as he was holding on to his dear life. _Oh how he hated his life…_

"A-Anou… C-Come a-and g-get m-me if y-you c-can!" He stuttered in a soft tone before throwing the plastic hammer at the spider.

_Not good._ The spider turned around and growled angrily at the stuttering brunette. What caught the spider's attention was not Tsuna's voice, but instead, it was that little 'innocent' plastic hammer that was badly aimed and thrown.

_Good job, Decimo…now start running._ Giotto peered over from a nearby rock behind the spider, gripping onto the spear tight._ Just a while more…_

Tsuna started running for his dear life. "HIEEEEEEE!" He screamed in both fear and anger.

When Giotto finally got where he wanted the spider to be, he pounced. He jumped onto the back of the spider and raised his spear.

Primo then closed his eyes to focus. Dying will flames started to appear around the spear. He immediately brought the spear down.

An ear-piercing scream broke out from the spider. Tsuna stopped running and turned around. He lets out a sigh of relief as he watches the spider go down. Everyone who was at the surface broke into a round of applause and cheers.

Reborn smirked. "Well, they passed… Time to get them up…" Gokudera and G immediately run to get a rope to bring their bosses up.

Soon enough, Tsuna and Giotto pulled themselves up and collapsed on the ground. "Juudaime!"/"Primo!" The two storms shouted at the same time. Both bosses gave their right hand man a thumb's up and a tiny smile to indicate that they were fine.

"Haha, nice job done!" Yamamoto and Asari appeared next, as they handed two wet towels over to help Tsuna and Giotto cool down. "Great job done to the extreme, Sawada and Primo!" Ryohei shouted while he passed on the refreshing drinks and Knuckle nodded at a side.

Lampo yawned lazily and Lambo…_well…he was just asleep…_ Daemon chuckled silently in a corner while Chrome ran over to check on her boss's safety. Hibari and Alaude obviously just gave a _'Hn'._

"Congratulations, Dame-Tsuna and Dame-Giotto…. Both of you passed…" Reborn walked towards to two exhausted boss, grinning.

Tsuna almost died though… _Passed? You almost killed us all!_ He cried inwardly. Giotto however just sighed.

"Ara, Lambo-chan… There you are!" Tsuna turned to the direction of the voices. It was Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi, I-pin and Fuuta and it seems that they had come back after riding all the rides.

"Hmm..? Did we miss something, Tsu-kun?" Kyoko asked, smiling.

Tsuna smiled back and shook his head weakly before passing out. Giotto soon passed out too. They were then carried back home by using stretchers.

_"Hmm… You still have a long way to go, Dame-Tsuna… Dame-Giotto too…"_

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: OOC Giotto? O.O" Sorry if this chapter was bad and lamely done...=A=" –bows-<strong>

**Tsuna: Hieeee! That was scar- -faints-**

**Giotto: D-Decimo?**

**Daemon: Nufufu~ How weak… Don't forget to review or the giant spid-**

**Rin: -smacks Daemon- Stop trying to scare people! Review onegai!**


	21. Lesson 16: Typical Day Of Stalkers

**Rin: YOSH! Time to commence chapter 21…to the EXTREME!**

**Reborn: You sure are a lazy author… -points gun-**

**Rin: -gulp- Well now I'm trying to get all my stories out of hiatus… So next story that I'll be updating will be 'Parallel Days'… Oh, and all the OCs are back in this chapter! :D And an OC from EK12!**

**Reborn: You better keep to that promise… -lowers gun-**

**Rin: O-Of course! –sighs- Enjoy, minna!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the other OCs except for Rin! All OCs belong to their original owners!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bluelup28: I finally did…XDD Don't worry, Dame-Giotto would come out even more now…XD<strong>

**Lena-chii: Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing! ^^**

**hiyomi : Yes he is…XDD Don't worry, I'm sure that they won't forget it again… ;) Mukuro…he is probably somewhere in his 'Nappo' land…XD –pineapple'd-**

**EK12: MUAHAHA! I support Reborn! XD Basil? O.O" OMG…it's always so hard to understand him…o.O (P.S: I'm using your OC in this chapter!)**

**A Natsume Yuujinchou lover: Thinking typical like Reborn is good! (I think…) Cause Giotto is pretty 'Dame' himself…XD (Oh wait, that was just me trying to break his reputation...XD)**

**Tsukiko Ume: Yes they are…XD H-Hai! –runs back to updating-**

**YuujouKami: Update to the EXTREME! I don't think Reborn will kill them…I hope…XD**

**pinkypick23: Yeah! I love that name! :D I think I was on crack when I type this…o.O**

**Leph 129: It's okay! School is more important! Hai! I will update 'Parallel Days' soon… ^^**

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna smiled back and shook his head weakly before passing out. Giotto soon passed out too. They were then carried back home by using stretchers.<em>

_"Hmm… You still have a long way to go, Dame-Tsuna… Dame-Giotto too…"_

* * *

><p>"Dame-Tsuna, wake up…" Tsuna groaned upon hearing an eerily familiar voice. "Nghh…five more minutes…"<p>

_WHAM!_ A certain familiar hundred-ton hammer came crashing down to the brunette's head. "GAH! I'm awake already!" Tsuna screamed as he sat up on his bed clutching his poor head.

_Darn… Now his body was hurting all over…_

The brunette slowly walked down the stairs, still feeling a little groggy when he realised that his family..._seems to have somehow increase in size…_

"The breakfast was indeed good…" Asari, who was sitting nearest to the entrance, smiled satisfyingly. Knuckle who sat next to him nodded in agreement.

Lampo laid lazily on his chair, while Lambo was fighting with I-pin for food. "My, my… There's not a need to fight, there's a plenty more where that came from…" Nana smiled cheerfully, and then noticed her son standing by the doorway.

"Ara, ohayo Tsu-kun! Feeling any better? Reborn-kun said that you fell sick during the trip!" Nana asked worriedly. "Yeah…and he got carried back by a stretcher…how embarrassing is that…" Reborn added sarcastically, as he ate his meal.

Tsuna's face flushed red and he gave Reborn a glare. "O-Ohayo, kaa-san… I'm feeling better now…" The brunette replied back before sitting down to eat his breakfast. "Wait, where is Giotto-san, G-san, Alaude-san and Daemon-san?" Tsuna paused when he found a few people missing.

"Giotto went back to Namimori middle to finish some paperwork, being the loyal right hand man, G was worried about his boss's health, so he tagged along, Alaude went to discuss some disciplinary things with Hibari, and Daemon decided that it was fun, and so he went along too…" Asari answered cheerfully.

"Ah…you can feel the family _'love'_…" Knuckle added, making Tsuna sweat drop. _I only feared for things like that…_

* * *

><p><em>Outside the house, on a certain tree…<em>

"Ehh…but I don't see Alaude-sensei anywhere!" A girl with long red-brown hair pouted as she looked through the binoculars.

"B-But wouldn't this be stalking, Lauren-chan?" Another girl sitting beside Lauren asked while she tried to balance herself on the tree branch.

Lauren blinked at the girl. "This is so not stalking! You worry too much Akame! Isn't that right, Rin?" The girl known as Rin, ran through her thoughts for a moment. "Well, if we get caught, it might probably be the end…" Akame nodded hard.

But Lauren does not seem to be affected by those words after all. "Don't worry! We won't get caught!" She gave the girls a thumb's up sign.

Akame and Rin both looked at each other, before sighing and going back to stal- I mean keep an eye out for their _'targets'_.

Unknown to the girls, a certain figure was watching them from a distance. "Finally found you now, Rin…" The guy smirked before walking away.

"Kaa-san, I'm off!" Tsuna shouted to his mum when he left for school. He then bumped into Gokudera, Yamamoto, and a few unexpected guests. "Ohayo, Juudaime!"/"Ohayo, Tsuna!" They greeted cheerfully.

Tsuna greeted back. "B-But…a-anou…what are you doing here Lauren-san, Akame-san and Rin-san?" The brunette asked the girls who had been somehow outside his house for some time now.

"Do you know what happened to Alaude-sensei, Giotto-sensei and Daemon-sensei?" Lauren questioned with a serious look. "Stop it, Lauren…you're scaring him…" Akame chided her friend worriedly. Rin just shrugged.

Tsuna gulped. "W-Well…they are all at school now…" But before he could finish, the three girls ran off. "Thanks for the info, Tsuna!" Lauren yelled back. The brunette sweat drop as he watch them heading towards the school.

_Typical stalkers these days…_

* * *

><p><em>Time skip to lesson time…<em>

"Alright class, today we're having a new student! Be sure to welcome him!" The teacher spoke to the whole class while he signalled for the new student to come in. Everyone looked in curiosity. Then, the girls start squealing.

It was a guy with bright blue eyes, and the same brown hair as Tsuna. Gokudera immediately jumped up from his seat. "Y-You are…" He stuttered as though he saw something unbelievable.

The guy smiled, then making an introduction. "My name is Aiden Takuya Anderson, but you can call me Aiden. My mum is Japanese and my dad is European. I lived in Italy before coming here." Aiden introduced himself.

Everyone muttered 'Cool~'.

"Y-You're Aiden!" Gokudera gasped in excitement. Tsuna walked over. "Y-You know him, Gokudera-kun?" The storm nodded. "We met in Italy before! He saved my life back then! This is Juudaime, by the way!" Gokudera smiled as he introduces Tsuna to Aiden. "S-Sawada Tsunayoshi, nice to meet you." Both shook hands with each other.

Rin sitting near the window, however, was amused and curious about the new student all at the same time. Who is he? Why does he look so familiar?

* * *

><p><em>During break time…<em>

Aiden decided to approach Rin. "Y-Yes?" Rin looked at Aiden. "Are you sure you don't remember me?" The raven hair girl shook her head. "Remember nine years ago? Back by the river?" Suddenly, Rin stood up and stared the boy.

"Y-You're that Aiden?" She asked in disbelief. Aiden grinned. "So you guys knew each other after all!" Lauren exclaimed. "Since that now we're all friends, I would like to request something, Aiden-san…" Akame looked at Lauren. "D-Don't tell me…"

"Eh? You want me to stalk the teachers?" Aiden asked back in horror. Lauren nodded. "Yes, but this is not stalking…it's called keeping an eye out!" Rin face palmed. _What's the difference?_

Aiden sighed before nodding. "Alright, fine… I'm doing this because Rin is part of this too…"

* * *

><p><em>Time skip to after school…<em>

"Alright! Commencing plan: 'KAEOFTT'" Lauren declared as she led the team to the staff rooms. "What's 'KAEOFTT'?" Akame asked curiously. Lauren grinned. "Well, it's called: 'Keep An Eye Out For The Teachers'!" Everyone sweat dropped.

"So what do I have to do?" Aiden questioned Lauren, but she smirked at him. "Easy. You just have to question the teachers about their homes! But first you must keep asking them questions, then slowly relate it… And we'll be here standing by!" Lauren pointed to one corner.

Aiden looked at her as though as she was nuts. "But why me?" Rin sighed as she pat his back. "We're way too suspicious after the last incident, and only a guy can communicate to another guy well, am I right, Akame-chan?"

Akame slowly nodded. "She's right… Gambatte, Aiden-san!"

Soon, everyone was ready in their positions. Aiden was ready by the staff room door, while the girls were hiding in the corner.

When are they gonna come out? Aiden thought impatiently. They had been here for the past fifteen minutes and still no signs of the teachers.

Just then, "Herbivores… What are you doing here?" A cold voice came from behind. "H-Hibari-san/Hibari!/Kyo-sama!" The girls shrieked in terror.

"Aiden, _RUN_!" Rin called out to Aiden from behind. Aiden turned around to find a guy chasing the girls. He was wearing a black jacket and an armband that says_ 'Disciplinary Committee'_, and he has a pair of tonfas in his hands.

"Stalking is an inappropriate action in the school. I'll bite you to death!" All Aiden knew that was he had to run…_FAST. And so he did._

Screaming was soon heard echoing down the corridors.

* * *

><p><em>In the staff room…<em>

"Hmm? Did you hear something Primo?" G looked up at his boss. Giotto paused in surprise too. "I'm not sure though… I thought I heard something… Did you, Alaude?"

The cloud shook his head.

"Nufufu~ Well, I'm sure that whatever that was, it's nothing to worry about… And we need to call back to say that we're staying in school late…" Daemon chuckled.

Giotto then went to the phone.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Well? How was it? This was a pretty long chapter…longest actually… And my hands are tired now…_<strong>

**Giotto: -raised brow- I was pretty sure that I did hear something…**

**G: Me too…**

**Daemon: Nufufufu~ Well, whatever that was…**

**Rin: R&R ONEGAI!**


	22. Lesson 17: Another Unexpected Trip

**Rin: -in depressed mode- Not feeling too good today…-sighs-**

**Mukuro: Oya, oya… What's wrong?**

**Rin: Wait. When did you come here?**

**Mukuro: -face palm- I was here the whole time…**

**Rin: Really? I didn't really notice then…**

**Mukuro: -goes to depressed mode- ….**

**Daemon: Nufufu~ What's wrong with you people these days? Well anyways, enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>EK12: Hehe…Gomen, gomen! This is to increase the drama in it? I think… Hibari's quite a dangerous one…O.O" But I would love to have him as my older brother!<strong>

**A Natsume Yuujinchou lover: Thanks! ^^ Sort of…but the hair's kinda like Tsuna~ Hope you recover soon!**

**YuujouKami: You're right…they might NEVER know…XD Thanks!**

**Blueberryxn: Hahas, true! ^^ Thanks!**

**Bluelup28: Thanks! It's a surprise(?) XD**

**long live marshmallows: Yes they have! Though I would like to join them too… (._.) Surprise, surprise…XD Thanks!**

**Hiyomi: You're welcome~ :) Yeah…XD Well…supposes that the Varia would be in this chapter soon…very soon…-evil smirk- Thanks!**

**Anime lover 3593: Hai, hai~ Thanks! But. Why does everyone keep saying the same thing? T^T Anyways, still thanks!**

**pinkypick23: It's okay~ To answer your question, not really since all they wanted to do was to find out more about those 'teachers', well maybe except for Aiden, since he did save Gokudera's life once before… Thanks!**

* * *

><p><em>"Nufufu~ Well, I'm sure that whatever that was, it's nothing to worry about… And we need to call back to say that we're staying in school late…" Daemon chuckled.<em>

_Giotto then went to the phone._

* * *

><p>It was a normal day like any other, when Tsuna heard the news from the first generation guardians. "Ehh? You guys think that there were ghosts in the school?" Tsuna almost choked on his breakfast.<p>

"Though it was just what we assume… We heard someone or something screaming…" G answered back, while drinking his coffee. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Yare, yare…the school's haunted… Congratulations, Decimo…" Lampo chipped in lazily, earning a glare back from G. "Anou…I think that's just Hibari-san chasing 'herbivores' for breaking the school rules…" Tsuna explained.

Giotto raised his brows. "Really? Whatever you say then, Decimo... You've been in that school way longer than I have…" Tsuna sweat dropped again.

Asari sipped on his tea slowly. "Then this case is solved… We can't simply assume it any way we want…" Knuckle and Lampo nodded in unison.

"Nufufufu~ Great news, Primo!" Daemon sort of skipped happily? From upstairs all the way down… He then held out a flyer for everyone to see. "Take a look. This is interesting…"

"Anyone who can go into this haunted mansion and stay there for two nights shall be rewarded with a great sum of money. Ten thousand dollars… And participants must film down all the things that they see in the house. Whatever it may be… Accept the challenge if you dare…" Giotto read it out loud.

"Gyahahaha! The great Lambo-sama isn't afraid of anything!" Lambo announced proudly, while Tsuna and Giotto both paled instantly after reading the flyer. "Interesting, isn't it?" Daemon smirked.

"Oh heck no…there's no way we're going in there… You can go in there if you want, since all the creepiness pretty much suits you." G fought back, immediately turning down the challenge. Daemon merely ignored his insults and moved on.

The watermelon head then continued, "But look at the prize money… And ghosts don't really exist in this world anyways…" The brunette gulped at the sentence.

"I agree to this challenge." Everyone then turned to the direction of the voice and found Reborn, standing by the doorway, grinning at the same time. "Ciaossu, everyone." Tsuna looked at his home tutor in horror.

Daemon then gave a creepy laugh. "R-Reborn! How could you do this to us?" The brunette gasped in horror. "You have no choice, Dame-Tsuna… Oh, and you too, Dame-Giotto… I already let the school know of your 'few days of absence'…"

Tsuna and Giotto paled even more. "Think of it as another training…to build up your courage…" G cursed a little under his breath. He had failed to save his boss… "Wouldn't it be a little too dangerous?" Asari asked, looking a little worried.

The sun arcobaleno shook his head. "Not really…we'll be drawing lots…for the guardians actually… Two guardians from each generation will be allowed to accompany their bosses in this 'trip'. While the others…they will have to be staying with the Varia…"

_Wait. Paused. Rewind a little._ Did Reborn just say 'Varia'? As in the 'Varia'? Tsuna thought inwardly. "Yes, I did say Varia. As in Xanxus. They're in Japan." Oh God….why does people have to be so cruel to him?

So in the end, Tsuna called all of his guardians over to draw lots. "Kufufu~ Looks like I'll be going with you, Tsunayoshi-kun…" Tsuna look as though he was going to faint. "W-Why are you here anyway? Where's Chrome?" Mukuro laughed. "I've decided to take over since, Chrome does need a little 'vacation' from all this…"

"Hn." Hibari gave killer glares at Mukuro the whole time, while the illusionist just chuckled. "Looks like we're in the same group then…"

As for Giotto's side, he got Lampo and G to accompany him. "Like I said! I don't want to!" Lampo cried out loud, not wanting to go to the haunted mansion. "Well too bad then! You have to!" G scolded back.

"I'm so sorry, Juudaime! I drew the wrong lot!" Gokudera apologised on his knees, while Tsuna tried to get him to stand up and stop apologising. "Just when I thought I could have fun…" Daemon sighed.

"Well, I'm sure all of you will have fun…" Reborn smirked, adjusting his fedora. "Pack up now… We've got ourselves quite a trip to experience…"

In the end, the groups pack up and went their separate ways.

Tsuna, Giotto and the other four guardians soon arrive at their destination. _The haunted mansion._

"Welcome to the haunted mansion, brats. Have you prepared yourselves already?" A giant man with a scary scar on his face greeted the group.

"HIEEEEEEEEEE! NOOOOOOOO!" A certain brunette's scream tore through the sky.

Gokudera suddenly jolted from his car seat. "Haha, what's wrong?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully. "I-I thought I heard Juudaime scream…"

Reborn grinned, just as the car came to a halt. "We're here… Enjoy yourselves…"

When the other guardians reached the doorstep, the door slowly opened and a familiar face greeted them. It was Xanxus.

_"Welcome to the Varia mansion, scums."_

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: This was to at a little more drama to the story…or was it too much? –grins-<strong>

**Mukuro: Kufufu~ I'm finally back in the story!**

**Xanxus: Those trashes had better not mess up the mansion…**

**Rin: This story takes place after when the Kokuyo and Varia went to get Fran, and let's say that Fran chose Varia, so he's in the Varia. (Ignore the Iron Hat guy thingy first please…)**

**So far: Tsuna and Giotto's group will have: Mukuro, Hibari, G and Lampo with them.**

**The rest will be at the Varia's. –evil smirk-**

**Don't forget to drop a review, minna!**


	23. Lesson 18: Chaos And More Chaos

**Rin: Update, update, update! XD**

**Tsuna: -emo in corner- Why do I have to go to a haunted mansion…**

**Xanxus: Hn. Why do those trashes have to come…**

**Rin: Both of you just stop sulking about it! Geez…anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bluelup28: Then again, I really don't know what's more worse….the haunted mansion, or the Varia….XD<strong>

**?: Well….is that a good or bad thing? ^^"**

**Blueberryxn: Hehe….bring out more bibles already! XD**

**pinkypick23: -coughs-hint-coughs- ;) I agree! GO VARIA! XD**

**A Natsume Yuujinchou lover: Same~ My exams are fine :) Hahas, I think I made Giotto a little too OOC here….XD**

**long live marshmallows: Me too….(._.) My bad….XD –says sarcastically-**

**Leph 129: Hahas, yeah! IKR! Where the hell did our favourite frog/top magician go? T^T**

**Hiyomi: Thanks! ^^ But…. Epic first gen + Varia quality = CHAOS….XD**

**Knightoftheocean: Oh~ O.O Hahas, thanks! ^^**

**CH0C0CANDYZ: Why do I have a feeling that that's true? O.o"**

**Tsukiko Ume: YEP! AGREED! XD**

* * *

><p><em>When the other guardians reached the doorstep, the door slowly opened and a familiar face greeted them. It was Xanxus.<em>

_"Welcome to the Varia mansion, scums."_

* * *

><p>Everyone jaw dropped in horror except for the first generation guardians.<p>

Gokudera immediately closed his mouth and started glaring at Xanxus. The Varia boss too, glared back with a menacing look. Soon enough, a glaring competition between two very 'hot headed' guys was on. There was even electricity coming out of their eyes if you squint hard enough…

"Alright, will you two stop glaring at each other?" Daemon was the first to speak up, no longer able to tolerate the glaring competition. Xanxus scoffed and held back his glares, while Gokudera just sulk unwillingly at a side.

"How long are you scums going to sit outside here? I don't have all day…" The Varia boss then went back in the mansion, still feeling slightly angry for agreeing to the Arcobaleno's request of letting these brats stay over for three days.

_Heck was there going to be chaos…_

Asari frowned at Xanxus's rude behaviour. _'He sure is pretty rude… Well, I hope at least the members that we'll be staying with would be nicer…'_ Daemon let out a soft chuckle, after reading Asari's mind. "Nufufu~ Then that you're wrong… These people are something else I fear… They look as though that they're someone to be messed with easily…."

The tenth generation guardians sighed out loud just at the thought of having to stay with these bunch of 'unruly' people for three days…freaking three days! All of them had no choice but to enter the Varia mansion with heavy hearts as the first generation wondered what's so bad about these guys.

"Welcome to the Varia mansion everyone! Enjoy your stay here!" The first who came out to greet the group was the Varia sun guardian, Lussuria. Daemon tried his best to keep himself from fainting from such 'sight', while the others managed to turn their head away, face still slightly pale as Lussuria was wearing a pink apron…. _PINK! WITH FRILLS!_

Squalo then came out of the kitchen, waving his sword around and shouting away. "VROOOOOOOOIII! Lussuria! Go freaking prepare lunch now! I'm starving!" Everyone flinched at the loudness of the swordsman voice. Alaude gave a quick killer stare at the shark, whereas Asari just sighed. 'These people really need to be thought some manners…'

"Long hair, loud captain… If you continue to speak in that volume you're going to tear down this whole mansion, and people might think that you're deaf or something…" A certain teal hair teen jolts from the sofa and spoke calmly. "VOOOOI! I don't need your advice, Fran!"

"Nufufufu~ Such an interesting person…" Daemon chuckled softly, amused by the scene where a teen managed to insult someone so greatly without even showing the slightest emotion.

"Huh? Is that a watermelon faerie I see? Fran insulted a certain illusionist sarcastically, oblivious to the danger that he was soon going to face.

The certain said illusionist soon emitted a dark aura and started chasing the teal teen. However, the rest immediately let out their laughter as they could no longer hold it in.

"VOOOOOOOOI! If you brats want to play catching, then do it outside!" Squalo shouted angrily, before getting hit by an all too familiar wine glass. "VROOOOOI! Damn boss! What did you do that for!" Xanxus threw a killer glare at Squalo. "Shut it shark trash. You're too annoying and loud."

"Ushishishi~ Looks like the peasants are here…" "Damn it Squalo...you broke my bedroom window…pay up…" Two voices came from upstairs and the voices clearly belong to Bel, a self-proclaimed prince with a tiara on his head, and Mammon the mist Arcobaleno who loved money as much as he loved his life.

Yamamoto tried holding an enraged shark back from trying to kill his boss, while Gokudera was having a one to one rematch battle with Bel outside.

Knuckle took out his bible and started praying that this place would not be tearing down that quick. Asari played his flute in hoping to calm everyone down. Alaude just huffed and went somewhere else where there would be peace and quiet, which there clearly wasn't, so he started biting everyone to death.

* * *

><p><em>With Tsuna and Giotto…<em>

"Hieeeee! A haunted mansion and a scary guy!" The brunette shrieked in terror as he glance up at the scary looking giant guy.

The giant guy looked at Tsuna and smirked. "You ready brat?" Tsuna immediately turn pale and fainted….unfortunately…

"Kufufu~ Oya, oya… So soon, Tsunayoshi? The fun is just starting…" Mukuro laughed sadistically, while receiving glares from a certain skylark who had wanted to bite him to death for some time now, but just couldn't.

"Why am I even stuck with a pineapple herbivore like you…" The illusionist however, laughed even harder. Giotto looked curiously at the two dangerous guardians. "Bring it on then! We aren't afraid of anything!" G argued back. Primo sweat dropped at the sight of his right hand man.

Lampo was cowering behind G in fear. "L-Like I said….i-I don't want to g-go in…" Lampo complained softly. "Tch! That Daemon scared you too much! Be braver!" G scolded, then folding his arms.

"I will bite anything or anyone to death…" Hibari took out his tonfas, stood in battle stance, getting ready to attack any moment. "Kufufu~ Don't even try to scare us with cheap illusions…cause I can see through everything…" Mukuro proudly boast at a side.

The giant guy's smirk turned wider. "Good then. You all may enter. But don't forget to bring your little friend here along…" The guy then pointed to an unconscious Tsuna lying on the floor, foam almost coming out of his mouth.

"I'll carry him…" Giotto sighed before carrying the brunette on his back. "Wait." A voice stops the group. It was Reborn, dressed in a reaper's costume. "You will use this instead of torchlights." The Arcobaleno took out a bunch of candles and tossed it to the group. "Oh, good luck and don't die…" Reborn then disappear out of sight and away from the area after taking away all their torchlights, leaving the group of people staring in curiosity.

"Oh well, we'll just go in then…" Giotto shrugged and entered the mansion with Tsuna on his back, followed by G, Lampo, Mukuro then Hibari. As much as Giotto was afraid of such things, he just didn't want to admit it.

After all, he did not want to become a laughing stock to his guardians, and most importantly, Decimo's guardians. So that's why he volunteered to carry Tsuna in. To decrease his fear. Though Tsuna was unconscious, he would have to wake up soon right?

Giotto shook his head hard as he thought about all the things that may happen in this horrible place. 'What was I thinking?' The others trailed behind, with Lampo clinging on tightly to G, and Mukuro trying to annoy Hibari.

But this mansion's inner architecture was amazing. If only it wasn't haunted…

Finally, the group had found the bedrooms to stay for the night at the second floor. "Alright then… Tsuna and I will share a room, G will be with Lampo, Hibari will share one with Mukuro…" The blonde announced as he laid the unconscious brunette on the bed.

The rest knew that they could not really argue much with Giotto, so they went to their rooms unwillingly.

_Outside, an unknown figure smirked. "Let's have some fun…"_

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: OMG! That was so long!<strong>

**Daemon: Watermelon faerie? –twitch-**

**Fran: Hi everyone~ -waves- Review-ne… This is author-chan's amazing long chapter~**

**Rin: There was so much to write! O.O R&R onegai!**


	24. Lesson 19: Walmart Adventure Part 1!

**Rin: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Okay…I'm gonna go shoot myself now…**

**Mukuro: Kufufu…what's with the late update? –points trident at author-**

**Rin: QAQ Major writer's block, no mood, laziness and over stressed… Oh God…I'M SO SORRY! -head desks-**

**Mukuro: I would love to kill you now, but if I did, this story wouldn't be able to continue…**

**Rin: QAQ Let's get started with the story then… This whole chapter will be about the Varia and Walmart…**

* * *

><p><strong>Bluelup28: I know right? :DD I bet they'll make A LOT of damages…XD<strong>

**Blueberryxn: Souka…O.O Let's pray for Nono now…-takes out bible-**

**pinkypick23: Hmm…must be some 'Varia Quality' materials…XDD Agreed on both! Good luck to Tsuna ._.**

**A Natsume Yuujinchou lover: Hahas, I know! XD Just keep on guessing… :D**

**Hiyomi: YESH! GO FRAN! Hmm…maybe? XD**

**Tsukiko Ume: GOMEN for the late update! –head desks- QAQ**

**long live marshmallows: Hmm…who knows? :D Fran's my favourite character~ ^^**

**Leph 129: IKR? XDD Yeah…Tsuna….Iemitsu…-sigh- D:**

**Hikaru Einsberg: Hai-desu! ^^ Thank you for the review! :) –bows-**

* * *

><p><em>The rest knew that they could not really argue much with Giotto, so they went to their rooms unwillingly.<em>

_Outside, an unknown figure smirked. "Let's have some fun…"_

* * *

><p><em>With the Varia…<em>

"SHUT UP SCUMS!" A gunshot was heard. That was obviously Xanxus, who was clearly pissed by all the commotion that those 'idiots' were causing.

Everyone immediately shut their mouths just in case Xanxus decides to turn any of them into his life target practice. Even Squalo too shut up upon seeing the raging boss. "Mou, boss… Cool down~" Lussuria was at a side trying to calm Xanxus down.

"You scums couldn't even shut up for just one minute!" The Varia boss scolded angrily before walking back to his room. "If I hear you idiots make such a commotion again, I _WILL_ make sure that you all get to see hell…" Xanxus then slammed the door close….hard.

Everyone gulped. No one can mess with the Varia boss after all… "Did boss just emphasize on the word 'WILL'?" Fran asked as he looked at the rest. The guardians were sweat dropping as they 'quietly' went to do their own things.

The first generation guardians went into a 'quiet' corner, and started to discuss 'quietly'. "I never knew that the Varia boss would be so dangerous…" Asari sweat dropped while smiling as the others agree with him. "Nufufufu~ But doesn't he interest all of you?" Daemon piped up in a corner, earning a glare from almost all of them. "Alright, I was just kidding…"

Just then, Xanxus came out of his room. Everyone immediately held their breath. Did they did something wrong? Who was going to become the next sacrifice? "I'm out of freaking wine… Go get some for me…" After finishing that sentence, he went back in.

The rest looked at each other and sweat dropped. "So….who's gonna get the wine for boss?" Squalo asked, in a surprisingly soft voice. "I will~!" Lussuria sang out as he skipped to the door. "Who's willing to come with me~?" Lussuria questioned everyone.

The Varia guardians all shudder to his voice while shaking their head, all knowing the 'horrible' experience of going shopping with Lussuria. The first generation guardians just blink and stare at the Varia sun guardian.

"Doesn't matter anyway! I'll choose~!" With the mention of this sentence, now, Bel, Mammon, Fran, and even Squalo, were praying for their lives like mad.

"Okay then~ I'll choose Daemon-chan, Alaude-chan…no wait~ In fact you will all go~!" Everybody, except the first generation guardians face palmed. _Boy was their lives over…_

Alaude and Daemon felt their veins twitched a little to the mention of their names including the suffix. Seriously, 'chan'? Thank God none of them plan to kill anyone…._yet._

"We're off then~ To Walmart~!" Oh well, better than staying at the mansion with the boss… "I will never leave the boss's side!" Levi, the boss's stalk- I mean 'body guard', of course chooses not to leave.

So we'll just leave him there, nee? _Let's hope he won't get sacrificed…._

* * *

><p><em>On the way to Walmart…<em>

"Since we don't have a damn car to fit all of us, and our last car was…destroyed…we'll take the public bus…" Squalo concluded, coughing a bit.

Taking a public bus was awkward indeed. The Varia was much less exposed to these sorts of things, so it was pretty much uncomfortable for them.

"Bel-senpai, long hair commander….stop squeezing me…" Fran complained as he was stuck between Bel and Squalo. "Ushishishi~ What makes you think that the prince wants to do that? And the prince hates this place for sure… Damn it, Squalo…"

Squalo glared annoyingly at the prince. "Vooi! What makes you think that I knew this was coming? I'm stuck too, you know!" The loud commander did his best to keep his voice down, just in case that he was causing too much attention.

"So this is a bus? Interesting…" Asari studied the bus carefully, while Knuckles nodded in agreement. Asari, Knukle, Daemon and Alaude were able to, thankfully, borrow some normal clothes from the Varia.

"Ne senpai…can I take this stupid hat off? People are giving me weird looks…" Fran attempted to take the frog hat off, but instead just causing Bel to be pissed. "Hell no… Wear it till you die." Bel then took out his knives. People who saw it started screaming in the bus.

Squalo immediately confiscated Bel's knives and shoot him a dark glare. "I'm not giving this back until the end of the trip…." And this caused the prince to pout a little.

"Shishishi~ By the way, where's Mammon and the other two?" Squalo looked around. Mammon, Alaude and Daemon were indeed not on the bus. "VOOOI! Where'd those three go?" The shark shouted, and passengers on the bus were either staring at him, or trying to keep their ears from turning deaf.

"Cool down, Squ-chan~ The three of them said that they can't handle too much crowds, so they decided to walk instead~" Lussuria explained, and Squalo could only answer with an 'Oh…'

After many awkward silences later, they finally reached. Amazingly, Mammon, Alaude and Daemon had already reached. "Wow, how did you guys get here so quick?" Knuckle asked. "Cab…" Mammon replied quickly, and everyone did a mental face palm. How come no one thought of that? "Though you're paying for it Squalo…"

And they entered Walmart.

"Alright, minna! You all have until 3 to get what you want~" Lussuria looked at his watch that clearly reads 1.30. "Oh, and please just don't blow this place up~!" _What an advice…_

With that said, Lussuria went off with Squalo, Mammon with Bel, Fran with Daemon, Asari with Knuckle, and Alaude on his own.

_With Lussuria and Squalo... (Wine section)_

Lussuria was currently at the wine section with Squalo, trying to pick out the best wine for their boss.

But there were so many variety of wine….

"Ne, Squ-chan… Do you know which wine does boss likes best?" Squalo blinked in horror as he realised one thing. After so many years in the Varia with that damn boss, he did not even know which wine did Xanxus liked best.

"Vroooi…how would I know? He changes his taste every now and then, so how would you expect me to know?" Squalo answered back angrily as Lussuria sighed.

"I was just asking… Why don't we call Levi? Since he's boss's so-called 'body guard', he might know…" The Varia sun guardian suggested. "More like a stalker…" Squalo murmured under his breath.

So, they called Levi.

Lussuria raised a brow. "That's weird…he's not picking up…" The Varia commander snickered. "Maybe he's dead already…"

Many minutes had passed and they were unfortunately, still trying to buy wine for Xanxus…

"OH SCREW THIS ALREADY!" Squalo cursed angrily. "Hey you! Shop manager! We'll have _ONE OF EACH_!" He was clearly in raged mode now. The shop manager jaw dropped. No one had ever come to the shop and said that during the whole time he was working here …

"A-Ah…y-yes!" The shop manager stuttered before proceeding to get the wines from the shelves.

_Oh, was he sure to earn big this time…_

**-To Be Continued-  
><strong>

**Omake: Forgotten...**

"Lambo-sama is hungry! Gimme the food!" Lambo cried out loud as he tried snatching the food from a certain Octopus-head. "Damn you, annoying cow! All you think about is food!" Gokudera, obviously pissed by the lightning guardian, glared back at the cow kid angrily.

"Haha... Maa, maa... Don't get so angry..." Yamamoto, as usual, was trying to calm the both of them down.

Yes, now currently, the tenth generation guardians were in the Varia kitchen, ransacking for food.

"Hey...where did everyone went to the EXTREME?" Ryohei wondered out loud, as he peeked outside at the living room, finding no one there.

Gokudera and Yamamoto too, looked around, also finding no one in the mansion, except Xanxus, and a certain forgotten Levi.

"Damn it! Where did those bastards go!" Gokudera ran to the living room, holding Levi by the collar and demanded. "Tch...of course they went off to Walmart without you all..." Levi replied unwillingly. At least he wasn't the one being forgotten now...

"WHAT! THEY WENT OFF WITHOUT US? TO THE WALMART!" The agitated storm guardian immediately dropped Levi, then dragging Yamamoto, Lambo and Ryohei out of the house before they could even protest.

_And so thus, Levi was forgotten again... _

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: I'm sorry for leaving a cliffhanger here…-bows- It's pretty long… And i'm also sorry if this chapter is horrible...having a half writer's block...-sigh-<strong>

**Squalo: DAMN ALL THOSE WINE! –waves sword around-**

**Rin: -ignores- Gomen again, minna…. I'll try to update as soon as I can… So please R&R onegai! –bows-**

**Lussuria: Review nee, minna~!**

**-Chapter Edited- **

**...**

**-Due To Author's Stupid-ness/Stressed-ness For Forgetting To Included Something-**


	25. AN: TRULY SORRY

It's Rinatsu/Rin here!

I apologise for not updating and I'm truly VERY SORRY, as this year of school is pretty much very important for me, and there's a major exam coming round the corner.

There isn't seemed to be any ideas coming to me either, and since there's an exam coming up, I will not be updating for the time being.

**WILL BE ON HIATUS: AUG-OCT**

No, I won't quit Fanfiction as this is one of the BEST sites that I've been into.

Again, I'm TRULY SORRY any inconvenience caused and I hope all of you can understand. HONTO NI GOMEN! –bows-

* * *

><p><em>~Rinatsu Signing Off~<em>


	26. AN: I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY

**AN: I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY.**

* * *

><p>First of all, i'm really really sorry for not updating for such a long time. I lost my internet for about two months last year (How did i manage? Well, i have no idea...) And this year i'm pretty much stuck with all the schoolwork just as i got my internet back. Also, i suffered major writer's block...<p>

You guys must have thought this was an update but my apologies that it isn't. Feel free to throw things at me... ._.

Update will most probably come some time around next week and that's where my one week holiday will begin, i'll do my best.

Once again, my most sincere apologies for not updating. (If anyone is still reading this, that is...)

* * *

><p><em>~Rinatsu<em>


	27. Lesson 20: Battle zone in Walmart

**Rin: Hi everyone…sorry for the late update... No internet during the holidays simply suck...and school work...-slams head repeatedly against table-**

**Fran: You okay there…? –pokes-**

**Rin: Yes…no…maybe… Stress is coming back...**

**Bel: Ushishi~ The prince doesn't like school at all…**

**Rin: I know…especially homework…they're driving me partially crazy… I know that I'm a horrible updater, but please forgive me as I'm facing quite a lot of stress lately…due to school work...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bluelup28: Thank you so much for the review. Yes? No? Maybe? That depends on what they think of Walmart...XD They'll appear soon :)<strong>

**QqanimeCRAZYgurlqQ: Really appreciated for you to take time to read and review :) Hope you enjoy the rest of the story too :)**

**long live marshmallows: Public transport was indeed hell for them….XD Squalo is awesome though… :)**

**A Natsume Yuujinchou lover: Hahas, I know right? :) They nearly didn't…XD**

**Blueberryxn: It's okay :) Well...-prays together with you-**

**pinkypick23: It's okay :) Fuu~ Saa, who knows? :D Poor Levi indeed...definitely not Xanxus...XD**

**Soul of The World: My apologies for the messed up description! As for Giotto, well i'm not really sure about his eye colour...until now..o.o Some say it's orange, some say it's blue and this was written before i saw the manga with coloured Giotto, so i just went with the concept that blondes have blue eyes. XD Will fix this. :)**

* * *

><p>"OH SCREW THIS ALREADY!" Squalo cursed angrily. "Hey you! Shop manager! We'll have ONE OF EACH!" He was clearly in raged mode now. The shop manager jaw dropped. No one had ever come to the shop and said that during the whole time he was working here …<p>

"A-Ah…y-yes!" The shop manager stuttered before proceeding to get the wines from the shelves.

Oh, was he sure to earn big this time…

* * *

><p><em>With Fran and Daemon… (Still at the directory…)<em>

"Ne, watermelon fairy… Which section should we go?" A certain teal hair illusionist asked while poking his 'partner' beside him. The said person immediately felt a vein pop.

"Nufufu… My 'dear' Fran…again i'm telling you, I am NOT a watermelon and NEITHER am I a fairy…" Daemon tried explaining in a calm tone. "I wonder how Rokudo Mukuro puts up with a student like you…"

Fran just stared at the watermelon guy blankly. "Well, shishou doesn't… That's why I'm in the Varia… You should wonder how the Varia puts up with me instead…" Daemon did a mental face palm. 'This kid seriously has some problems…'

"Nufu- We'll go check out fruits and vegetables section then…" Daemon forced a smile and chocked back a laugh as he pointed to a sign that says 'Fruits/Vegetables Section'.

The teal illusionist nodded and went off to find the fruit section, leaving Daemon to sigh at a side, before walking to catch up.

"Here we are mister watermelon… The fruits and vegetables section…which is also one of my favourite section in the supermarket…" Fran said sarcastically after reaching the fruit section. Daemon again, flinched at the saying of the name.

"Hey look, it's shishou's relative…" Fran pointed to a nearby pineapple, then, using his illusions to create eyes and mouth on the fruit. Daemon chuckled to the mention of the mist guardian and the fruit.

Suddenly, it seems that a certain light bulb had lighted up in Fran's mind as he ran to a nearby watermelon, holding it up and then showing it to Daemon. "Ne….how is he'she related to you?" Yet again, the teal illusionist gave a blank look.

Now Daemon felt many veins pop in his body. That was certainly the last straw. He could put up with the kid's name insults and the blank face that he had all the time, but this was just going….a little too far.

"Nufufufu~ If it's a war you want, then it's a war you'll get…" Daemon spoke darkly, his eyes ablaze. Slowly, he created many different types of fruits from pineapples to watermelons, and even to the most dangerous durians.

Fran gulped a little before creating the same illusions as Daemon. "Looks like I finally made a certain watermelon angry…." The teal hair teen muttered softly under his breath.

Daemon gave a scary dark and evil smirk. "Let the war began…"

* * *

><p><em>With Bel and Mammon… (Sweets section…)<em>

"Ushishishi~! The prince can finally get all the sweets he wants! Especially strawberry pocky!" Bel laughed rather psychotically when he and Mammon reached the sweets section.

Mammon glared from under the hood at the crazy prince. "As long as you're not using my money, then it's fine with me… I don't care what the others will do to you though…" Bel laughed once again.

"Shishishi~ It doesn't matter, cause the prince have this!" The psycho storm guardian then took out a credit card from his right pocket, shoving it in front of Mammon. Mammon eyed the card in horror.

"Isn't this Squalo's credit card?" The mist arcobaleno asked before turning to Bel, who was currently laughing madly as if that he won something big. "BINGO~! The prince stole it from him just now!"

Mammon stared at the prince, then floating off after muttering a sentence 'None of my business…'. Bel immediately grabbed many packets of sweets from a nearby shelf while running after Mammon.

Some distance later, the duo came to a halt. "Hey, did you hear something?" The arcobaleno questioned, eyeing the surroundings suspiciously. "Shishishi~ The prince doesn't hear anything…" Bel replied back, happily looking at his sweets.

All of a sudden, they heard it. It was a sound that sounded like something was flying, whooshing across the air, and followed by a sound that sounded like a splat.

Like they always say, 'Curiosity kills the cat', but that of course did not stop the duo from looking into what those noises were, and where they were coming from. Finally, they saw it…

"Nufufufu~ Oya, care to join us?" Daemon seems to have noticed the duo by the side gasping in both surprise and horror and he gave a little smile.

But before Bel or Mammon could reply, they found themselves too, being part of the battle. A red bell pepper somehow found its way and landed in Bel's face.

The prince was seething in anger. "Why you frog…" Bel immediately reached for a nearby banana. Fran gulped. Daemon laughed creepily.

Mammon sighed and prepared to leave the trio to themselves… Unfortunately, what seems like a green apple landed on him. He turned around and glared. "Who did that…?"

Everyone froze. They could sense a dangerous aura surrounding the arcobaleno. Boy, were they in deep trouble….

Suddenly, Mammon's mouth curled up into a smirk. And the rest knew that they were definitely dead…

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere… (With Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo and Ryohei…)<em>

"WAHHHHHHH! LAMBO-SAMA IS TIRED!" Lambo cried out loud as he sat on the ground. Gokudera twitched. "Shut up, Ahoshi! We have only walked for some distance!" The Vongola storm shouted back feeling annoyed.

"Maa, maa… Don't be so mean… Lambo is just a kid after all…" Yamamoto sweat drop while trying to calm the crying kid down. Ryohei nodded in agreement as he carried Lambo on his shoulders.

Gokudera glared at the trio before walking off.

With Asari and Knuckle…(Exploring Walmart…)

"Wow… Modern day markets are really big and efficient, don't you think so Knuckle?" Asari asked as he praised on how Wlamart seems to have everything they need even those imported from other countries.

Knuckle nodded his head, before proceeding but instantly halting on the spot. Asari raised a brow. "What's wrong?"

Knuckle shook his head before replying, "Nothing much... I just feel that we shouldn't go to 'that' area... It feels…dangerous…" He then pointed to a sign hanging below the ceiling that read 'Fruits and Vegetables'.

The rain guardian looked at the sign for a moment, after which he picked up his pace and walked in the opposite direction. "I suppose we'll walk this way just in case…"

* * *

><p><em>With Alaude… (Also exploring Walmart…)<em>

"Hn. This place is ridiculously big, but good thing that there are no sign of herbivores crowding around." Alaude muttered to himself as he walked down the aisle of Walmart, looking at the different things that are on the shelves.

All of a sudden… "Stupid frog! Stop throwing fruits at the mighty prince!", "But senpai… It wasn't me… And all I see is a fake prince…", "You all are gonna pay me for getting me dirty…", "Nufufu~ This is certainly amusing and chaotic…" Just what was all of that about? And the last voice sounds awfully familiar…too familiar…

It was not long before Alaude found out where the voices were coming from. The 'Fruits and Vegetables' section was now a battlefield. Everyone was taking their sides.

Bel and Mammon decided to team up while Fran and Daemon were left to fight together even though they were constantly throwing fruits or vegetables at each other.

Alaude immediately felt all of his veins in his body popped.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Again, my deepest apologies for the late update... I wonder if anyone is still reading this story...<strong>

**Fran: -shrugs- Who knows..?**

**Rin: Those who still keeps an eye out for this (pretty badly written) story, you have my deepest gratitude. ;_; I'm surprised that this story still has quite a lot of favs/alerts/reviews. **

**THANKS TO THOSE WHO FAV/ALERT/REVIEW THIS STORY. ;v;**

**Fran: You're being dramatic again...like Luss-nee... **

**Rin: I'm not dramatic! I'm just really grateful to all this people! I will do my best in updating more often in future! (Hope my school work doesn't get to me first... ._.)**


	28. Lesson 21: A New Plot Formed

**Rin: Surprise attack update! Are you all ready to kill me now?**

**Fran: Sometimes I feel that you are even more masochist than a certain pineapple-shishou.**

**Rin: I'm wondering if there's still anyone reading this… But if there is someone, feel free to kill me or throw something at me right now… I fail you guys as a fanfiction author… -goes to depressed corner-**

**Fran: ...**

**Rin: Ever since KHR ended, I kinda lost inspirations in writing fics for this fandom…I'm still sad that it ended though…**

**Fran: They could've given me more screen-time.**

**Rin: They could've continued Anime… Anyways, you guys are still free to kill me. But still, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for the lovely reviews and support that you've all given me since the start of this story, and I promise that I will NOT give up or abandon the story until I have finished it. All of your reviews and support (also along with the numerous KHR posters in my room) have given me inspirations to start writing for this fandom again. KHR is still (and will remain) my favourite Anime, and I refuse to give up on it. If anyone is still reading this story, I hope that you will be able to stick with me until the end. –bows-**

**Fran: Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>The first one to notice the angry skylark was Fran, with him managing to pull Daemon out of the way just seconds before a handcuff decorated with spikes impaled itself onto the wall next to the pair, missing the blue haired illusionist by a hair's strand. "Nufufufu~ If it isn't <em>Alaude-kun?<em> Did you finally found out the definition of 'fun' and decided to join us?" Alaude grasp on tighter onto his handcuff as the killer intent surrounding the blonde begin to grow.

"Watermelon-shishou, your way of fun is just as twisted as pineapple-shishou's you know that? And I think you managed to piss off skylark-san past the boundary of infinite anger. If you would excuse me, I'll leave you to your own lovely twisted 'fun'." The green haired illusionist fled the scene before Daemon could even utter a single word, leaving behind a thick blanket of mist.

Soon enough, Bel and Mammon too noticed the angered Alaude, deciding to also leave the scene for the sake of their own sanity. It was no wonder that the Vongola tenth generation guardians and boss had a hard time trying to clear the inheritance trial.

"Daemon Spade…" Alaude mutter murderously under his breath.

The first generation mist guardian smirk with a rather sadistic glint in his eyes

_"I'LL BITE YOU TO YOUR AFTERLIFE!"_

* * *

><p>A distant <em>'boom'<em> was heard.

"Ne, Squ-chan, did you heard that?" Lussuria looked up from his shopping list to stare in the direction of the sound. "Heard what?" Squalo asked gruffly, feeling annoyed that he has to do all of Xanxus's grocery shopping. "Oh nothing much… I guess it was just my imagination~" The silver haired man sigh before heading off to the 'meat and poultry' section of the mart.

Groaning once more, Squalo cursed under his breath at Xanxus's 'royal appetite'. It was even worse than Bel's! It turns out that the type of steak that Xanxus wanted was not available in the mart and will not be for many more weeks to come.

"Ara, ara… What should we do then? Boss is surely going to get mad if we didn't get what he wanted…" The Varia's sun guardian looked back at his shopping list with a troubled look. The steak was the last thing that they had to get before they are ready to check out with the items. Despite only having to buy these few items, the Varia's grocery shopping usually took two times longer than usual due to having trouble getting what their fiery boss wanted.

They usually couldn't go back unless they have the exact items that Xanxus wanted or they would have to face the consequences. Xanxus had made sure of that. But of course with Squalo, it was an entirely different thing.

"SCREW THIS! Just get EVERYTHING here and that damn boss surely has something he can deal with for the time being and I don't care if he likes it or not! I can't stand his damn pickiness over food!" Lussuria tried calming the angered rain guardian down. "Don't get so worked up now Squ-chan… You might get too stressed out again… And wouldn't getting all these put a strain to your credit card?"

"Che, doesn't matter anyways. I'm still getting paid at the end of the month. And I've been saving up too." Squalo manages to calm down a little before reaching to his back pocket to retrieve his credit card only to find that…it wasn't there.

The Varia rain guardian's eyes widen in realization before another loud boom echoed throughout the mart.

_"VROOOOOIIIIIIIII BELPHEGORRRRRRR!"_

* * *

><p>Elsewhere at the other end of Walmart, Asari and Knuckle are exploring the place with newfound interest. "If only we had markets like this back then… Maybe we should build one?" Asari said jokingly and Knuckle nodded. "That's actually a pretty good idea. Perhaps we should consult Giotto about it."<p>

The pair continued exploring the place as a sudden loud voice echoed throughout. "Isn't that Squalo-san's voice?" Knuckle questioned with a puzzled look. Asari nodded. "Maybe he's in trouble? We should go help him!" The first generation rain guardian nodded and with that, the duo ran towards the direction of the loud voice.

Bel and Mammon stop on their tracks after making an escape away from the 'deadliest battle' upon hearing Squalo's angered voice. "Ushishishi~ Looks like Squalo found out about his missing card~" Bel grinned gleefully to no one in particular.

Mammon sighed. "You are in deep trouble this time Bel. If he catches you, don't expect me to help pay for your funeral." The Varia genius just laughed happily to himself. "Shishishi~! There won't be any funeral Mammon, and you know why?" The arcobaleno just stared. "Because the prince is a genius and I won't get caught by Squalo! We're going to play hide-and-seek! The prince loves this game!"

Belphegor answered laughing, then dragging Mammon off to start their little game of hide-and-seek.

Mammon couldn't help but think to himself.

_Was his sanity at stake here too?_

* * *

><p><strong>-To Be Continued-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: I'm sorry that the chapter was this short; it was for the sake of the next chapter which will fully be on their 'little' game of hide-and-seek…<strong>

**Fran: This chapter makes everyone question their sanity huh?**

**Rin: Including myself…o.o And also if you guys have notice, my writing style seems to change a little and that's how it will roughly be for the rest of the story.**

**Once again, THANK YOU all for the reviews and support you've given and without you guys, I wouldn't have made it this far. Writing this chapter makes me pumped up for writing the rest and hopefully (once again) that you guys will be able to stick with me to the end. I understand if some of you stopped following the story since it hasn't been updated for so long, but still I would like to thank you for the reviews that you've given me previously. –bows-**

**Fran: You're close to crying.**

**Rin: -hugs Fran- Shout-outs will start again next chapter and my hiatus is OFFICIALLY over.**

**Reviews and suggestions are highly welcomed and hope that you guys have enjoyed this chapter! ^^**


End file.
